Love has no limits
by Lauren-DracoLoverrrXD
Summary: SB/HG. Voldemort&Dumbledore, dead. Sirius is alive. What happens when he and Hermione are made teachers at Hogwarts? Hermione is kidnapped. Will they find her in time? R&R! 1st fic! Constructive criticism most welcome! Chapter 10 up finally!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was in the kitchen of Number 12, Grimmauld Place when she heard the noise. Being her normal curious self, she moved out from the kitchen and into the dark, creepy hallway to discover the source of the noise that had so distracted her.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, "What on earth happened to you?!"

The sight Hermione had come across was frightening – Sirius was covered in blood and bruises, his clothes ripped to shreds and from what Hermione could see of him, he had an incredibly pained expression upon his face.

"Cornered, by those damn Death Eaters," he replied, "there were about twelve of them in all, can you believe it, twelve on one. Cowards. If one of them stepped forward to fight I would've kicked their ass straight away, but no, 12!" Sirius rambled. His legs were just about to give way when Hermione ran towards him, only just managing to hold him up because he was rather heavy.

"Come on, I'll get you up to your room. You need rest. When Remus and Harry get back, I'll tell them what you told me and that they aren't to disturb you until you are ready to get up."

"Thanks Hermione, you're one in a million, I gotta say." Sirius said quietly. Hermione blushed and smiled nervously, forgetting that she was supposed to be helping him up to his room. She squeezed his hand, and he smiled at her, obviously in a lot of pain. Then, she remembered her place and what she was supposed to be doing. She heaved him across the room and to the stairs.

"Could I just side-along apparate you to your room?" Hermione asked, "It'd be much easier."

"Sure."

Hermione smiled, and Sirius grabbed hold of her arm, getting ready for the apparition. Hermione turned in a circle, all the while concentrating on both Sirius and where she needed to get – only upstairs, but still. They experienced a familiar squeezing sensation as if they were being pushed out of a rubber tube through darkness, and that sensation suddenly stopped. They were at the door of his bedroom. Hermione blushed; she'd never been in his room before. Trying not to think what she was thinking, she opened the door and helped Sirius across to his bed. As soon as they reached it, he slumped on top of it, falling into a deep slumber. The female tucked him under the covers and gently kissed his forehead. She'd clean his cuts and bruises tomorrow.

She crept out of his room and decided to go to bed herself, seeing as it was night and she was exhausted from helping Sirius.

She woke up, early in the morning with the bright sun streaming in through her window. She'd been out of Hogwarts for two years now and just recently received a letter from the Headmistress McGonagall asking her whether she'd like to become the new charms teacher, seeing as Professor Flitwick had retired. She decided to move in with Remus, Harry and Sirius because well, they asked her whether she wanted to. Harry was at the moment, training to be an auror and Ron had actually become a professional goalkeeper for the Chudley Cannons! Plus, Remus wasn't around that weekend because it was the full moon.

Hermione got up out of bed, wearing her pyjama shorts and camisole top and went downstairs, wanting a cup of coffee to start up her day. She tiptoed downstairs and past the goddamned portrait of Sirius's mother and went into the kitchen. She thought i _should I make some breakfast for the boys? Maybe for Harry...he has a long day seeing as he's taking his final test to become an auror today._ /i She pondered on this for a moment, coming to the conclusion that if she made a nice English breakfast, Harry was sure to smell the aroma wafting up the stairs.

Sure enough, as soon as she put the sausages and bacon in, Harry popped his head round the door, and asked, "Is that my favourite girl cooking my favourite food, eh?" with a massive grin on his face.

"Indeed it is!" Hermione replied, "oh...by the way, I have something to tell you..."

"Carry on!" he encouraged.

"Well, Sirius came in last night, all battered and bloody, covered in bruises...I thought that it would've been best if I took him up to bed and we could deal with his cuts this morning, when he feels strong enough. He said that he was cornered by Death Eaters...bad news or what?"

"Ah right...fair enough, you do what you think is best...do you think I shouldn't go to the ministry today and wait to see how Sirius is?" he asked, quite concerned.

"No! You must go in to complete your course! I don't think Sirius would like the fact that you blew your career for him," she answered.

"She's right..." they heard a coarse voice from the doorway.


	2. Chapter 2

**ScarletWitch88 - Thanks, loads for the review! Hugs**

**Emorexia - I love you! XD**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognise.

Anyways, enjoy chapter two:)

* * *

"SIRIUS!" they both exclaimed.

"You're up! Would you like me to heal your wounds now?" Hermione asked him.

"Sure, thanks," he replied. He sat down on the chair, wincing as he did so and Hermione rushed over to him with her wand, looking apprehensive. She took a quick look at his cuts and bruises and checked that he hadn't broken any bones. Luckily, he didn't...only a few scratches that a spell or two couldn't fix.

She waved her wand over the cuts on his face and muttered, "_Ablutus sanare_," – making the cuts close up and disappear. She repeated this to the scars on his arms and then blushingly, asked to see whether he had any on his torso. He gave her a wink and smiled devilishly, taking off his shirt quite willingly.

"Ahem," Harry coughed, "could you flirt in private please, and not in front of me?" all the while grinning that no such attacks could affect Sirius's flirting capabilities.

"Excuse me Harry Potter, but I'm not flirting with your Godfather! I'm trying to clean him up if you haven't noticed!"

"Sorry 'Mione," Harry grinned sheepishly.

"It's okay," she replied, and took a look at Sirius's upper body. She gasped. There were massive chunks torn out of his flesh, as if someone or some sort of animal had scraped their nails through his body. Hermione was horrified, and asked, "What in Merlin's name did this to you?! Surely it wasn't a Death Eater!" but then suddenly it dawned on her.

"Oh my life! It wasn't Fenrir Greyback was it?" Harry asked, aghast.

"Yeah...he didn't bite me, fortunately, for I got away just in time."

"Where exactly _were_ you when this attack happened, and _why_?" Harry asked, quite intrigued to know what his Godfather was up to.

"Well, I just thought I'd go to a few pubs in Hogsmeade, get drunk, pick up a woman and have some fun...not a crime is it?"

"Well no, not really..." Harry agreed.

"Come on then Sirius, what happened?" Hermione asked, fairly irritated that the conversation wasn't hurrying up anytime soon.

"Calm down, calm down! Hey, Harry, don't you have that Auror exam thing today?" Sirius reminded him.

"Bugger! You'll have to tell me that story later! I've only got ten minutes to get ready!" exclaimed Harry, and he rushed out of the room.

"Anyway, I was in the pub, talking to Madam Rosmerta and I heard this strange noise outside...obviously I went to investigate, and saw the Death Eaters in their bloody cloaks and masks," he rolled his eyes, "and dear old Lucius Malfoy said that they had business to attend to. Obviously he meant that they were off to bloody attack some poor family so I had to stop them. I ended up shooting stunning spells at them all but Greyback apparated there at the same time so he attacked me with his bare hands. I just about had enough energy to disapparate away and get here. I wish I stopped them from what they were about to do." Sirius had a glum expression now, feeling guilty that he was too weak to prevent their attacks.

"Sirius, it wasn't your fault," Hermione comforted him.

"Okay guys, I gotta go now!" Harry called from the doorway, and with a swift _crack_, he'd disapparated to the Ministry.

"Yeah, but the worst thing was, just as I was getting away, Malfoy shouted to me that he'll have me "good and proper" one day. I wonder what he's got in store for me..." he stared thoughtfully out of the window.

"I don't think any of them Death Eaters have got any sense between them to 'have you good and proper'," Hermione laughed.

"True enough! So come on... let's get some of this lovely food down us!" Sirius stuffed himself, as if he hadn't done so for days. This small action reminded Hermione of Ron, and it made her smile as she remembered the "good old days".

"Don't eat like a pig!" she scolded him, inwardly chuckling.

"Sorry," he said, giving her a toothy grin and got up to leave the room.

Sighing, Hermione went to wash up and started thinking. The first time she met him, in her third year, his hair was matted and his face was sunken, giving the impression of a ghost. In their sixth year, just before Snape killed Dumbledore, Sirius was cleared of all charges claimed against him, granting him freedom. Since his freedom, he'd managed to clean himself up, get some light on him (giving him a nice tan), and his body had muscled up. Once he'd got his freedom, he managed to get a small time job as an assistant in the Ministry Of Magic in the Auror department. **(A/N. Not that he needed a job!)**

When she'd finished washing up, she went back upstairs and changed into some skinny jeans and a t-shirt with a slogan on. She decided that today, she'd go to Diagon Alley alone to pick up the things she'd need for Hogwarts seeing as she goes back the day after tomorrow. '_I can't wait!'_ She thought. '_Then again, I__ wonder who'll be the new Defence __Against__ the Dark Arts teacher! Hopefully someone I know. _She contemplated. She went back downstairs and went into the sitting room, grabbing the pot of powder by the fireplace and threw some of the powder into the hearth – green flames roared and she stepped into them, shouting, '_Diagon Alley!'_

* * *

**There we go! Rate and review, please - criticism is very much appreciated:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Here's the third chapter, I've made it longer for you ;D lol**

**Updates may not be as regular as they usually are anymore, as I'll be very busy from now on - Starting to exercise & stuff!**

**Not that you care ;p**

**Disclaimer - I don't own anything you recognise :)**

**Enjoy! x**

* * *

In the fireplace, she remembered to keep her elbows and knees tucked in as she swirled and twisted through the green flames. Suddenly, she stopped to a standstill, but not until she crashed out into Flourish and Blotts.

"Blimey!" she exclaimed, "why is it so much bother travelling via the floo network?" she asked herself.

"Excuse me miss, but you seem...rather irritated," an unknown male voice spoke behind her. She turned swiftly and nearly bumped into the person who spoke to her. "Oh dear! Could I help you by any chance? I'm Alonzo Bones," he said to her.

"Oh, I'm Hermione Granger," she said, with a flustered smile.

"I know! One of the brightest witches of your age, I must say! I've heard a lot about you from my younger sister."

"Oh! You're Susan Bones's brother are you? Nice to meet you!" she replied.

"And you. Sorry if I seem a bit forward, but would you like some company on your day here in Diagon Alley? I work here, and I've just finished my shift. Maybe I could take you to Florean Fortescue's if you aren't too busy?" he asked.

"Sure," she said, blushing.

"Great. Where to first, then? Do you need any books?"

"Yeah, but it's more like I need something for light reading when I go back to Hogwarts. I'm going to become the new Charm's teacher, you see!" she told him, excitedly.

"Really?! That's an amazing coincidence! I'll be the new potion's teacher, since that scumbag, Snape was killed."

"Wow! Come on, let's go look at some books," she said to him. '_This year'll be much more fun than I anticipated, then,'_ she thought to herself. She then went off to browse through the books with Alonzo.

After about half an hour of looking through the biographies of her two best friends, she gave up and left the shop empty-handed – excluding Alonzo of course.

"So tell me, what's it like to be best friends with the best Quidditch keeper of Britain, and the man who vanquished the Dark Lord and not get noticed?" he asked her, quite intrigued by the fact that no matter how close she was to Harry Potter and Ron Weasley and no matter how beautiful she was, she still wasn't noticed by half of the Wizarding World.

"Well I'm not really bothered, I don't care for fame and glory, I care more for a nice quiet, peaceful life, instead of paparazzi hanging around you at every opportune moment."

"Paparazzi?" he asked, confused.

"It's a muggle term for photographers for newspapers and things like that," she explained.

"Ah right! So...where to next then, beautiful?" he asked, unashamedly.

"Um...how about Madam Malkin's? I need some new robes."

"Certainly!" and he offered his arm politely to her. She took it, and blushed. "You don't have to be so shy, you know," he chuckled quietly.

She smiled at him, and dragged him to Madam Malkin's. They walked in, the little bell tinkling as they did. Madam Malkin went rushing up to them, a motherly smile upon her face.

"Hello! What can I do for you, my dears?" she asked, still smiling her motherly grin.

"Well, we're both about to become professors at Hogwarts, and we're not sure what robes to wear..." she said, looking rather vexed.

"Oh, no problem, come this way and you can choose in a range of colours!" she reassured them.

"Thank you very much," Alonzo cut in, and they both followed the woman to the back.

In the end, Hermione decided to purchase light blue coloured robes, and Alonzo, deep velvet green. They walked out of the shop, looking rather happy with themselves and choices.

"Will you be needing quills and ink for this year?" Alonzo asked, as they were back in the overcrowded street.

"Oh, no it's okay – I have enough at home. Shall we go to Florean's now?"

"Indeed, if you so wish madam!" Alonzo chortled, and offered his arm once again.

They walked slowly towards the ice cream parlour, when upon reaching it, took a seat outside on one of the sun chairs provided.

"What flavour ice cream would you like?" Alonzo asked her.

"Just chocolate thank you – I'm very simple when it comes to flavours," she smiled.

'_I bet you are,' _he thought to himself. He went inside to order their ice creams, seemingly taking his time. He returned five minutes with a chocolate ice cream and a citrus flavoured one for himself.

"Let me pay you back for this," she said to him, and reached for her purse.

"It's no bother, just think of it as a 'present' for making my day for interesting," he replied.

"Oh...thank you then," she said, blushing once again.

They sat in a comfortable silence for the rest of the time they were sat in the warm sun.

"Hm, I think I'd better be going now, I need to get back to speak to Harry," Hermione told him.

"Oh right, I'll see you in Hogwarts then! I'll see you off in the fireplace," giving her a warm smile.

They reached the shop, and Alonzo gave Hermione a quick hug and a peck on the cheek before she departed.

"Bye!" and she was gone in a swirl of green flames.

* * *

"Sirius?" she called, when she'd returned back to Grimmauld Place. "Harry?"

"Hermione?" she heard a soft voice ask.

"Who's that?" she asked, whipping out her wand.

"Put it away girl! It's only me," Sirius said.

"Bloody hell, Sirius! Give me a heart attack why don't you?! Anyway, is Harry back yet?"

"Nope, he should be back any minute," and sure enough, with a loud _crack_, Harry had returned. He had a sombre expression on his face, which only meant one thing. He failed.

"Oh Harry, you could always do the stupid test again couldn't you?"

"What are you on about? I passed!" his mouth cracking into a wide grin.

"Harry! That's great news! You'll be one of the best Aurors the Ministry has ever had!" Hermione exclaimed, and jumped on him, forcing him into a rib crushing hug.

"This calls for a celebration! I'll summon the Order!" Sirius said, and rushed off happily.

"Hermione...you can let me go now..." Harry told her, in a raspy voice, having had the wind knocked out of him through the force of the hug.

"Oops, sorry!" Hermione said.

"They'll all be here as soon as possible!" Sirius called from the hallway.

"FILTHY HALFBREEDS, BLOOD TRAITORS, AND MUDBLOODS!" they heard the portrait of Sirius's mother screaming.

"Bugger! DEAR, MOTHER! I swear, if you don't stop screaming, I'll curse that damn portrait into oblivion!"

"I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!" she screamed back to him.

"True," they heard him mutter. The portrait had a permanent sticking charm place on it.

They heard footsteps, drawing of curtains, and the portrait was silent once more. '_Finally,' _Sirius thought, _'peace and quiet.'_

"Hey, Harry, I'm going to go upstairs and get ready for this celebration, get washed up and stuff – don't want to be covered in soot now, do I!"Hermione said, and rushed upstairs, excited for the party that was to occur in around an hour's time.

* * *

A shower and change of clothes later, Hermione bounded down the staircase excitedly, singing to herself.

"Man! I feel like a woman!" she sang.

'_She has the voice of an angel," _Sirius thought, as she came into the kitchen singing. He glanced at her, and his jaw dropped open.

She was wearing a turquoise coloured dress, not slutty but not too dressy either. It highlighted her curves and also highlighted how beautiful she had truly become – she was far from the bookworm she used to be. Also, she'd done something with her hair. Then again, it's been like that ever since she left Hogwarts, but Sirius was too blind to notice. She hadn't straightened it, nor was it bushy, but she'd left her hair in its natural curls. She wore natural make-up, _'not that she needs any...'_ Sirius thought.

"Wow, you look...nice," Sirius said lamely.

"Erm thanks," she replied, giving him a strange look. The kitchen door opened, and a wolf-whistle could be heard.

"You scrub up well 'Mione!" Harry joked.

"Oh charming!" she pouted.

"You know I'm joking, you're pretty anyway!" He reassured her.

"Thanks," she said, giving him a wide grin.

"Right now you two, this is the plan for this evening. What I've done is transfigured the drawing room into a nice, clean disco room – first we'll all have a sit down dinner down in here, and then we'll relocate upstairs when everyone has finished their food, all ready to party!" Sirius told them, and winked. "Obviously there'll be _a lot_ of alcohol, so watch yourselves. I'd brew up a nice hangover potion before everyone arrives if I were you," he carried on.

"Right then, I'll get started right away then!" Hermione said, and rushed to get the ingredients needed. Sirius watched her run off, looking quite far-away.

"Sirius?" Harry asked, waving his hand in front of his Godfather's face. "Are you drooling?" Harry asked, "Because I don't mind if you are...bear that in mind," Harry told him, and walked out.

"Huh?" Sirius asked himself. _What did he mean by that?_ "Oi! Harry! What are you on about?!" Sirius ran after him, Harry smirking when he heard Padfoot shouting for him.

"MUDBLOODS! IMBECILES! BEFOULING THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK! DIRTY CREATURES!"

'_Crap, not again for Merlin's sake!'_

When silence rained upon the house once again, Sirius set to cooking the food, seeing as Kreacher, the house elf was nowhere to be found.

An hour and half later, everyone was sat at the newly cleaned table with the specially cooked food, having fun and making jokes. Sirius was sat next to Hermione, and he was feeling _very_ uncomfortable – even her laugh would make shivers go down his spine. Her foot accidently brushed his, sending electric shockwaves through his body. '_What? Is this what Harry meant? Did he think that I liked Hermione?' _he mentally asked himself. '_It's a possibility,' _he contemplated. '_Ah, but wait _

_there...she's too young for me! She'd think that I'm an old perverted man with nothing better to do that think about my godson's best friend, and she is ironically half my age.'_

"Sirius?"

"What? – oh sorry Arthur, what were you saying?"

"I _asked _whether you heard about that family from Hogsmeade that were attacked the other night."

'_Obviously only Harry, Remus and Hermione know I was attacked then. Hermione's spell has worked wonders for my scars.' _

"I think we need to call another Order meeting tomorrow – there is something that I need to tell you all tomorrow," Sirius said quietly.

"Alright then. Everyone, we'll be holding an Order meeting tomorrow at approximately 2pm, because Sirius apparently has something of importance to speak to us about," Arthur told everyone.

* * *

When he was sure that everyone had finished their food, Sirius told everyone to move on into the drawing room. There was music playing from the muggle contraptions, commonly known as _speakers_.

"Wow, Sirius, did you do all of this by yourself?!" Tonks asked her cousin, stunned.

"I did indeed!" he said proudly.

"Nice one!" someone called to him.

"Yeah! It's awesome up in here! You'd never have thought this room was full of doxy eggs once!" someone else called.

He smiled, and started looking for Hermione in the crowd. He immediately found her, as she was the most beautiful female in the room.

_Oh it's a marvellous night for a moon dance with the stars up above in your eyes..._

"'Mione!" he fought his way over to her and asked, "May I have this dance?"

_A fantabulous night to make romance 'neath the cover of October skies..._

"You may," she replied shyly.

He held his hand out, and she took it. He pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and gently put his free hand on her waist. They danced slowly, both feeling the electricity surging through them as they looked into each other's eyes. Sirius found his hand rising up to touch her cheek, and stroked it. Hermione felt a pull from her visage to his – they were so close that they could both feel each other's breath on their faces. Before they knew it, their lips couldn't hold it any longer, and charged towards each other, almost in a brutal force. They kissed, like they'd never kissed before, and as if it was their only chance of survival.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNN! **

**There we have it for now :) Chapter 4 is a work in progress (sortof!)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews! Hope they keep on coming!**

**Lauren. xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you so much for the reviews, everyone. They mean alot to me :)**

**Disclaimer - shush, I've said before - I do not own any of these characters (except the ones that aren't recognised.)**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Previously

He held his hand out, and she took it. He pulled her to the middle of the dance floor and gently put his free hand on her waist. They danced slowly, both feeling the electricity surging through them as they looked into each other's eyes. Sirius found his hand rising up to touch her cheek, and stroked it. Hermione felt a pull from her visage to his – they were so close that they could both feel each other's breath on their faces. Before they knew it, their lips couldn't hold it any longer, and charged towards each other, almost in a brutal force. They kissed, like they'd never kissed before, and as if it was their only chance of survival.

* * *

They were kissing rather viciously, and it took a few minutes for anyone to notice, seeing as they were all so drunk.

"Ooh...look who's kissing," someone said drunkenly, "that wasn't unexpected at all," the couple heard the person say sarcastically. They broke apart upon hearing this, and realised that everyone's eyes were on them, except the people who had already passed out.

To everyone's surprise, Hermione ran off out of the room, pushing Fred out of the way as he walked towards her with a drink, almost knocking him over. She hadn't taken a second glance back, feeling too embarrassed to do so. 

Sirius stood there in the middle of the floor, humiliated at his present situation. He walked confidently to the drinks stand, all the while giving off an air that he didn't want anyone to go near him. He glugged down a Firewhiskey, and went to get another when Remus walked up to him and told him to go and look for Hermione.

"I can't..." Sirius told him, looking very anxious.

"And why not? Do you have an excuse then or not?" he asked.

"I...I'm too old for the girl. Plus, what would the Order say? What would anyone say!"

"Sirius Black! Swallow your pride and speak to her! When have you ever cared about what everyone else thought?"

"I can't, Remus! I just can't! She's my Godson's best friend!" he retorted.

"Why don't you talk to Harry about it then? I'm sure he'd be more than understanding, he would know more than anyone else not to judge a person on their actions," Remus advised.

"Fine," Sirius said, and walked over to Harry, pulling on his arm and asking whether they could have a 'talk'. Remus rolled his eyes, and went to go and speak to his girlfriend, Tonks. She was drunk, out of her mind, holding onto Ginny's arm for support as she danced. (A/N: More like staggered!)

"Oh – ooh G-g-gin-nyyyy! H-here c-comes m-my wonderf-ful boyfriend," she slurred.

"Come on Darling, you can stay in my bed tonight, seeing as you can't hold yourself up," he whispered. He turned them both on the spot and apparated to his room, not wanting to carry her to his room. He lifted her onto his bed and she fell fast asleep as soon as she hit the covers.

'_A job well done,' _Remus thought.

* * *

**[Sirius's point of view now**

"Harry, I know she's your best friend, but I like her a lot. I have to talk to you about it because if I went and spoke to her about it before hearing what you think about it first, I'd feel very guilty."

"Sirius, you're my Godfather, and I trust that you wouldn't hurt her, 'cause you know what'd happen if you did!" Harry glared jokingly.

"Really? This is great news! Thank you," Sirius smiled and left.

"No problem!" Harry called after him, chortling to himself.

* * *

Sirius crossed the corridor from the drawing room and walked over to Hermione's door. He knocked, and heard a small muffled voice cry, "Come in." He walked in, and saw that she was sat on her bed, hugging her pillow.

" 'Mione? Are you okay? I was really worried when you ran away," Sirius said concerned.

"I'm okay...just feeling a bit embarrassed," she stated.

"I know what you mean," he laughed, "anyway, the reason I'm here is to tell you that well...I think you're beautiful. I like you, a lot,"

"Oh," Hermione replied.

"Is that all you're going to say?" Sirius asked nervously.

"I-I...No. I think you should leave. I think we've both had too much to drink tonight," she said wearily.

"What! Don't be so silly! I do like you!"

"No you don't. Please leave," she ordered.

Sirius had no choice but to leave, shutting the door with a loud _snap_ behind him. He was so confused, but that had nothing on how Hermione was feeling.

* * *

'_What an idiot. He's made a fool out of me. First of all, bloody kissing me in front of all of our friends! And then, having the audacity to come into my room after I'd been humiliated and joke to me, telling me that he likes me!' _she thought to herself. '_Then again...I wish he _did _like me. It's Sirius Black after all. I mean, he's gorgeous, he could charm his way into any woman's knickers if he wanted to...' _she sighed. 

She put her pillow down and stood up. She'd decided to have a quick shower and cleanse herself of the night's embarrassment.

After her shower, she changed into her pyjamas and climbed into her nice, warm bed. She soon fell into a sleep plagued by dreams of her humiliationduring thatevening.

* * *

Sirius stormed into his room, slamming the door behind him. 

'_Stupid girl!' _he thought, frustrated. '_Did she really have that much to drink that she didn't believe me!'_

Just at that moment in time, Remus knocked on the door and called quietly to Sirius.

"Sirius mate? What happened with you and 'Mione? I thought you'd be with her by now," he chuckled softly. He crept into the room, and upon seeing Sirius's frustrated face, his chuckle quickly died away.

"I bloody told her I liked her, but she didn't believe me!" he growled.

"Ooh..." Remus said thoughtfully, "the most possible reason for this is denial. It's obvious that she's always liked you, and now she can't believe that you could like her too," he carried on.

"Hmm, I suppose that would be a valid explanation for all of this, I mean, she was just saying that we'd both had too much to drink, and kept telling me to leave!"

"Don't worry about it; just let her sleep on it, and to let her to think it over. She may just come to her senses," Remus advised.

"Alright then mate, thanks," Sirius smiled. Remus got to his feet, as did Sirius and he gave Remus a manly one armed hug. When they had broken apart, Remus swiftly walked from the room and gently closed the door behind him, leaving Sirius to stew in his own thoughts for a while. He thought about the nights events, about the way she smiled at him. He realised that there was something in her eyes he hadn't seen before when he asked her to dance with him. '_What was it?' _he wondered.

"I guess I'll never find out..." he said to himself sadly.

He got into his bed, not bothering to change, thinking that he'd have a shower in the morning. Before he knew it, he was fast asleep, snoring gently.

* * *

Sirius awoke quite stiffly, as he'd slept in a weird angle. He jumped out of bed and stretched his arms, yawning. He went to have a shower, and came out fully clean 20 minutes later. He was topless, but that didn't bother him as he sauntered down the kitchen, seeing Hermione cooking the breakfast. This was the usual routine, Sirius gets up late, and Hermione gets up early and makes the breakfast.

"You want some help, love?"

"Nah I'm alright thanks, I'm used to this," she giggled. 

'_She's obviously forgotten about last night,' _he thought.

'_I hope he won't bring last night up again,' _she worried, biting her lip subconsciously.

"Ah well. Got any plans for today?" he asked her.

"Yep! Haven't you forgotten, I'm teaching Hogwarts this year!" she reminded him.

"Oh aye! Forgot all about that! Sorry," he laughed.

Hermione beamed at him, obviously excited at the prospect of teaching at her old school. 

"Right, here's your breakfast, it's all cooked, just dish it up yourself. You're not that lazy after all, but anyway, I need to go pack! Can't wait!" and she rushed out of the kitchen, leaping all the way to her room. 

Once she reached her room, she skipped over to where her trunk was and then levitated it over to where her possessions were kept. She started packing, again singing whilst she was doing so.

"Why don't you come on over Valerie?" she sang.

Once she'd finished packing, she decided to go and look for some books to borrow from the library upstairs. She'd be leaving in half an hour. She traipsed up to the library, looking through the well-thumbed books for something that'd catch her interest, finally settling on a book called "Illegal Curses Made by Dark Wizards and How to Control Them".

She ran from the library, noticing that she only had a few minutes to get to McGonagall's office. She grabbed her trunk and almost stumbled down the stairs in anticipation to get to the fireplace. Sirius, who was already waiting to see her off, went to help her with her luggage. When he'd put them down, Hermione gave him a big hug and kissed him on the cheek, thanking him for everything he'd done for her.

Once their moment was over, she dragged her trunk over to the fireplace, firstly throwing in some floo powder before stepping into it. When the flames emerged, Hermione shouted "Hogwarts!" and she was gone in a whirl of green flames.

She arrived in McGonagall's office, as always, covered in soot.

"Well, Hermione, it's wonderful to see you again!" she heard a familiar voice say.

"Professor! It's great to be here again," Hermione smiled.

"I'm glad you think so dear, but please, call me Minerva. You aren't my student anymore," McGonagall told her. "Now, let me escort you to your chambers, you'll be next to the kitchens, so if there is anything you need to eat tonight, you may go there. The house elves will be delighted to give you what you require this evening. Now, follow me. Leave your trunk, it will be there when you arrive at your quarters."

They left the room, and head off towards Hermione's room. On the way, they met a few members of staff, such as Argus Filch, the caretaker, Hagrid, the keeper of keys, and Alonzo. 

"Hello Alonzo," Hermione smiled. He nodded his head and smiled before walking off.

"I didn't realise you knew him," McGonagall raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yes, I met him yesterday at Diagon Alley."

"Very well," she said. They reached Hermione's quarters, and sure enough, the painting of the ticklish pear was indeed opposite her own portrait.

"I'll now leave you here to settle in; I'll see you tomorrow for the sorting ceremony. You may roam the castle if you so wish," she told her, "and also, you have access to the restricted section in the library," the headmistress smirked, knowing Hermione loved her books. She left Hermione with her portrait of Godric Griffindor. 

'_I wonder why his portrait isn't up by in Griffindor tower,' _Hermione thought, '_and also, McGonagall didn't tell me my bloody password,' _she rolled her eyes.

"What would you like your password to be, dear?" the portrait asked, quite concerned that the new occupant of the chambers had been stood in the same spot staring into space, biting her lip.

"Oh, I didn't know I could choose my password. How about..." she stood there thinking about what she could have for her password for several minutes. Godric waited patiently, smiling softly. Finally, she decided that she'd use the same password she used for her head girl quarters in seventh year. "Would a sentence be okay to use?" she asked.

"Of course!" he replied.

"Love conquers all."

"Very well," he said, and the portrait door swung open. Hermione climbed through, finding a massive room, decorated in red and gold, with a beautiful orange fire crackling merrily. She saw a door to her left and a door to her right, debating on whether to look in the left or the right one first. She opted for the left. She opened the door and gasped. The ceiling was incredibly high, with chandeliers hanging from it. This room was decorated in Hermione's favourite colour, purple. It was the room she'd be sleeping in. She had a four poster bed, bigger than the one she had in the head girl quarters, and she had a beautiful table with a mirror. Obviously this was the make-up table. She turned around and walked out of that room, and walked through the other door she'd seen earlier.

She was amazed. A bath, the size of a swimming pool, could fit at least 10 people in it all together. It had so many golden taps that she'd resolved to work them all out a bit later, once she'd had food. She left her quarters and crossed the hall to the ticklish pair portrait. 

"Hello! What may we be of service?" a house elf asked, once she'd sat down in the kitchens.

"Could I just have some food, I haven't had any since this morning you see," Hermione told the house elf.

"Sure enough, and by the way, you may call me Slinky," the house elf called Slinky said, before rushing off to get Hermione some food. Slinky arrived back in a few minutes, with a large plate full of turkey, peas, carrots, Yorkshire pudding, and all the trimmings, plus dessert!

"Thank you very much!" Hermione exclaimed. 

She rushed back, and ate in her quarters alone; falling asleep once she'd cleaned up and returned the plate.

* * *

She woke up at 10am the next morning, surprisingly late for her as she normally wakes up around 8.30am. Yawning, she got out of bed and went into her bathroom.

She twisted the knobs on all of the taps she could reach, filling the bath. There were different scented bubbles and different sized bubbles – some the size of hailstones and some the size of footballs!

Once she was satisfied with the water and the bubbles, she undressed and jumped in and had a long soak.

When she'd finished, she changed, and then decided to have a walk around the castle to re-familiarise herself with her old home. 

It took her hours to patrol the whole castle, realising that she only had an hour or so to be ready for the sorting ceremony for when the students arrived. She strode to the staffroom and spoke briefly with the teachers she'd be working with in the upcoming year.

"Hello again," she heard a voice whisper behind her. She whipped around and saw that it was only Alonzo.

"Oh, sorry, you frightened me! Hey," she said, giving a nervous laugh.

"How has your night been here?" he asked.

"It's been quite fun, I haven't seen what Hogwarts is like without the student here before."

"Nor me," he chuckled.

"Right, now listen everyone, the students will be arriving any moment so could you allocate yourselves a seat on the staff table right about now?" McGonagall requested, calling to all of them. The staff then proceeded to the Great Hall and headed towards the top table. Alonzo sat down first, and Hermione decided to sit next to him. But then it hit her. _'Who's this year's Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?'_

Before she could ask, the older students came barging into the Great Hall, and sitting at their respective tables. Once all of the older students had arrived and settled down, Professor Sprout led the way for the new students to follow her to the Sorting Hat. The hat started to sing its song, about inter-house unity and the sorting began.

"Monaghey, Meghan!" 

"Griffindor!" the Hat shouted. This went on for another half an hour until all the first years had been sorted into their houses.

Professor McGonagall stood, and silence fell upon the students.

"I'd like to welcome the new students to our school and to tell them that learning magic, isn't just educational, but fun too. You must enjoy the lesson to understand it. To our older students, welcome back! I trust you're all ready for a new year of schooling! Now, first of all, I would like to introduce Professor Hermione Granger, who will be taking over from Professor Flitwick for Charms, 

and also Professor Alonzo Bones, who will be taking over from Professor Snape for Potions," she told the students.

Suddenly, the doors of the Great Hall opened and a man in a black cloak shouted, "Wait! Sorry I'm late, Headmistress McGonagall," the stranger said.

"And also, this will be our Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher," McGonagall smirked.

The stranger pulled down the hood off his head and upon seeing him, Hermione's jaw dropped.

* * *

**I wonder who it is ;)**

**Apologies if this chapter seems to ramble. I don't particularly like this one...**

**R&R? Criticism welcome!**

**Lauren. xx**


	5. Chapter 5

It was Sirius.

McGonagall smiled knowingly at the students' loud whispers; they were echoing across the Hall. Hermione was totally shocked.

"Settle down now everyone!" McGonagall barked, getting quite irritated. "This man was cleared of all his charges, he isn't a serial killer, so you have nothing to worry about," she carried on, with a hint of humour in her voice.

Sirius walked towards the staff table, noticing that the only spare seat was the one to the other side of Hermione, and also noticing that an unknown young man was sitting next to her. He reached the table, but not without the younger students glancing at him worriedly as he walked towards the Headmistress. He sat in the seat next to Hermione, nodding his head politely. The atmosphere between the two was still awkward so she just nodded back.

"As I was saying, this is Professor Sirius Black and he will be teaching Defence against the Dark Arts," McGonagall said. "Also...I will still be teaching Transfiguration, due to the fact that we couldn't find anyone else to do so. Now, I know you must be dying to eat, so tuck in!"

Food appeared to them from thin air, and Sirius dived in straight away.

"Man! I haven't had Hogwarts food for years!"

"Ahem, is my food not good enough then?" Hermione enquired.

"Well of course it is!" Sirius smiled shiftily.

"Right..." Hermione cocked her eyebrow. "Oh, by the way Sirius, this is Alonzo. Alonzo Bones. He's the brother of one of my old school mates, Susan Bones – Alonzo, this is Sirius Black. Sirius and I are quite close friends, as you can see," she laughed. They shook hands, and then returned back to their food.

"So, Sirius, how come you didn't tell me about your new post at Hogwarts, hmm?" Hermione asked.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

"Ah right, okay then. Where in the castle are your sleeping quarters located?"

"Um, near the kitchens I think," he replied.

"Oh great, me too! What about you Alonzo?"

"Just by Griffindor tower," he grinned.

"Cool," she grinned back.

By then, they'd finished their food, and waiting for their dessert. Their dessert appeared in no time, and before they knew it, McGonagall was telling everyone to go to bed.

Hermione got up to leave, and Sirius said "Let me escort to your portrait. We can have a little chat."

* * *

'_Oh God,' _Hermione thought. _'Wonder what about...'_

They strode through the corridors of Hogwarts in a comfortable silence. They reached Hermione's quarters, Hermione uttering her password to Godric, then both her and Sirius climbing through.

"Lucky you, having Godric Griffindor – It's just my luck that I've got Salazar Slytherin," Sirius scowled.

Hermione laughed quietly, and then asked him, "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I'm sure you know by now – we need to talk about what happened the other day, when we kissed, when we apparently had too much to drink."

"Oh..." she said. "Carry on then."

"Well...I do...like you, so why did you keep saying that I didn't? It's not exactly as if you knew how I feel is it?"

"Yeah, but...I find it incredibly hard to believe that someone as handsome as you," she blushed at this point, "would like someone as...ugly as me!"

"Wha–! There is no way on this earth that you are ugly!" he told her. Suddenly, she felt him drawing closer to her; so close that she could see the small scars outlined on his face. Sirius looked down into her eyes, once again seeing that glimpse in her eye of something he couldn't recognise. He drew even closer, being able to smell her honey scent. He kissed her on her forehead, then stood slightly backed away from her, waiting for a reaction. Instead of her running off to her room, like he'd expected, she glided up to him, closing the gap between them, wrapping her arms around his neck and also closing the gap between their lips.

The thing different about this kiss, compared to all the other kisses he'd experienced (and he'd experienced ALOT!), this one was, even though light, but intense as well.

Then suddenly, as soon as the kiss started, the kiss ended. Sirius left her stood there, leaving her study, retreating to his room.

Hermione was baffled.

'_Okay...? Why did he walk out like that?'_ she asked herself.

* * *

'_WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?!' _Sirius screamed at himself in his head.

'**Maybe you've gone mad mate,"** a voice in his head said.

'_I mean, she kissed me, and I walked out! Shit!'_

'**Maybe, you think that she isn't ready for you and you want to wait a bit longer?'**

'_Come on, I'm Sirius Black! I don't...wait for girls! I shag 'em and leave 'em!'_

'**Ever heard of a thing called affection?"**

'_Sure but, ah, I need a cold shower!"_

* * *

"How is it going, boy?" the man asked sharply.

"It's going good at the moment; Granger and Black are getting friendlier by the second. Hopefully, they'll be together by maybe next week – I shall keep you informed Sir," another man spoke.

"Excellent, the plan is almost formed. We need to figure out a way now, to get her undetected."

"Yes, well Sir, if you don't mind, I must be going now – I have a meeting with the Minister. These people are so gullible, they'll believe any sob story that's thrown their way," the other man said.

"Good! The last thing we want is you found out! Now off you go."

* * *

A new day dawning, and the professors were faced with their first teaching day. Hermione got up, over enthusiastic about finally doing what she loved, and got ready as soon as she could. She quickly read over her lesson plans whilst brushing her teeth, before heading down to breakfast. Luckily, Sirius, surprise surprise, wasn't there yet as it was way too early for him to even consider getting up.

"Good morning Professor," someone said to her as she passed by the Griffindor table.

"Hello!" she replied to whoever greeted her.

"Professor Granger, may I speak with you, please?" she heard a voice behind her say.

She turned around and saw the Headmistress. "Why of course, of what does it concern?"

"You don't need to worry about it, it isn't anything bad," she chuckled.

"Okay, but can we do it after breakfast?"

"Sure, I need to speak with Professors Black and Bones as well so I may as well speak with you all at the same time. Staff room, straight after you've eaten?"

"Will do," Hermione smiled, and they walked up to the staff table, taking the same places they sat at the night before.

After 10 minutes, Sirius managed to drag himself out of bed and let the scent of bacon lure him to the Great Hall. Alonzo didn't make an appearance at all – Hermione thought this as slightly odd. His first day as a Professor and he didn't even bother put in a face for breakfast. Hermione informed Sirius of the meeting, so they ate their food as quickly as possible. Professor McGonagall had already left, so they got up and left the Great Hall, heading towards the Staff room. They gave the password to the two stone gargoyles ("Dumbledore") and entered, seeing the headmistress waiting impatiently.

"Ah! Here you are! Where is Professor Bones?" she asked, irritated.

"He didn't come down to breakfast," Sirius told her.

"Fine. I shall deal with him later. But now, I need to speak with you regarding house heads. As you know, we do not have a Slytherin head, Griffindor or a Ravenclaw head."

"Ah, well may I suggest that Alonzo becomes head of Slytherin, myself, head of Griffindor and Hermione, head of Ravenclaw," Sirius hinted.

"That seems all very well, but we need to hear other opinions, such as Hermione's and Alonzo's," she glared, "and also – another problem we face, is that we have no deputy headmaster or headmistress."

"Well I could put a good word in for myself if I may," Sirius joked.

McGonagall, of course, didn't see the humour in this joke, and glared again.

"Sirius, this is a serious matter, and if you can't see it, then maybe you should leave," McGonagall said to him sternly.

"I AM serious," Sirius muttered, smirking at his own joke. "I understand Headmistress, as long as I don't become head of Slytherin."

"Sirius! Do you not believe in interhouse unity?" Hermione cut in.

"Yes! Just not with bloody Slytherin! I had a whole family of the buggers, I'm sick of them!" he growled. Suddenly, the door burst open – Alonzo had finally arrived!

"Sorry I'm late! Pomona informed me that we had a meeting this morning just after I'd left. My alarm clock failed to...alarm me, thus causing me to be rather delayed."

"It's okay – the damage is done, do not let it happen again," McGonagall spoke, crisply. "As you probably know, Hogwarts is in need of 3 house heads."

"Oh, well do you have an idea of who you would like to become the heads?" Alonzo asked, quite intrigued.

"Yes, I would like you to be Slytherin head, but I cannot decide between Hermione and Sirius for Ravenclaw and Griffindor heads."

"Well, I accept the post of head of Slytherin – after all, I was in Slytherin myself," Alonzo laughed.

From hearing this, Hermione couldn't keep the shock from her face. Her eyes were as big as plates, and her mouth was wide enough to catch flies.

"Not all Slytherins turn out bad, Hermione," he said softly.

"Sorry I'm just a bit shocked, I mean, your sister was in Hufflepuff wasn't she?"

"Well, yes..." he said uncomfortably.

"As I was saying," McGonagall interrupted this exchange, "I am debating on making Hermione Ravenclaw head, as she has the brains, and Sirius, Griffindor head."

"Well, I don't mind becoming head of Ravenclaw. In my own sorting, pondered on whether to put me in Ravenclaw or Griffindor."

"Well that's settled then! I shall report this at lunch. You may head off to your first lessons now! Good luck!" McGonagall concluded.

* * *

Hermione sat at her desk. The lesson was due to start any minute, and first of all she'd be having sixth years – Griffindors and Hufflepuffs. She thanked her lucky stars that it wasn't Griffindors and Slytherins. Suddenly, students began to file into the room. Once they'd all arrived and sat in their seats, Hermione stood up and wrote her name on the blackboard.

"Good morning, my name is Hermione Granger, but you may call me Professor Granger. I will be your Charms professor, for this year – and most possibly, next year," she said kindly to them, but still giving them the impression that she wasn't to be messed with.

"Hey! I know you! You're Harry Potter's friend! You haven't long finished!" someone called out.

"Does there seem to be a problem about that? Do you not think I haven't had enough experience in order to teach you?" she asked strictly.

"Well, no..." the sixth year replied back.

"What's your name?" Hermione asked him.

"Owen Cauldwell," the boy replied.

"Ah right, I've heard about you," she replied. "Nevertheless, if you intend on causing trouble in my class this year, I suggest you leave right now."

He didn't move.

"Now, does anyone else have a problem about me that they feel the need to share?" Hermione asked, looking quite satisfied. They all shook their heads, giving the Professor the encouragement to carry on with her lesson.

"Right, this year, you will be told that in Defence against the Dark Arts, you will be practising non verbal spells. As you haven't had that lesson yet, you need not use them yet. We shall be going over the basics for today, recapping on how well you can perform your charms. You have feathers placed in front of you," she waved her wand and they appeared, "so go ahead and impress me with your levitating charm."

She wandered around the class, not surprised at how well they were able to produce their spells, after all, it WAS first year work. She spotted Dennis Creevey – she forgot he was in that class. She made a mental note to speak to him soon, to catch up. She passed him by, giving him a quick smile whilst doing so.

After fifteen minutes, she called for silence upon their tongues. She then headed for the cupboard that contained the pillows she herself used in fourth year. "You will now be practising the summoning and banishing charms," she said to them.

After 35 minutes, the bell rang. "Well done everyone! Good jobs! Now hopefully we can start on the harder charms next lesson." They bustled out of the room, leaving Hermione to ponder in her thoughts.

'_I think that went pretty well! Now for the first years...' _she thought.

Those fifty minutes went quite fast, but they were also boring as she could only teach the simple spell, the levitating one. She'd already been through that one the lesson before that! '_This may just be a long year.'_

Once break had dawned upon them, Hermione decided to pop down to Sirius's classroom. She leaped happily down the stairs and headed towards her destination. She knocked his door, and entered.

"Sirius?" she called, looking around the room. It didn't look at all different than it ever did.

"Hey 'Mione!" he said to her, walking in behind her.

"How come you weren't in here?" she asked.

"Oh, I had a free lesson so I went to the staff room to sort out my lesson plans," he replied.

"Ah right, fair enough. Who did you have first lesson?"

"Third years. Took a leaf out of Remus's book and showed them how to deal with a boggart," he laughed, "I didn't actually have any plans for them you see, so last night I tried catching one last minute."

"Tut, Sirius!" she giggled.

He smiled, and wiggled his eyebrows. "So, how did your lessons go?"

"They were quite boring actually. Sixth years and first years. Sixth years, we just recapped on usual charms and first years started on Wingardium Leviosa," she sighed.

"Blimey, you actually agree with me, teaching is boring!"

"Shut up!" she scolded him playfully.

"Right 'Mione, you better be off now – break is almost over."

Sirius then leant over to Hermione and kissed her on the cheek.

"Oh, by the way – I need to speak to you about that kiss last night," she said to him.

"Don't talk now, you'll ruin it," he said cheekily. "Now go, you don't want to be late now do you?"

"Lucky for me, I have a free lesson. I may just sit in on your lesson," she teased.

"See if I care," he replied, sticking his tongue out at her. He watched her walk over and she sat in the chair by his desk.

"Hmm, this chair is quite comfortable," she smirked.

Before Sirius could retort, his second years had started to turn up, whispering when they saw Professor Granger in Professor Black's chair.

Once the students had all entered, Sirius spoke.

"Welcome, to second year Defence against the Dark Arts. I am Professor Black, as you may probably know. This year, we will be concentrating on simple duelling, such as how to disarm an enemy. Hopefully Professor Granger will help us with our demonstration this lesson," he told them.

Hermione's smirk widened when she heard this. The students obviously saw this, as they started giggling.

"What are you all giggling about?" Sirius asked them, confused.

"Come on then Professor Black, shall we demonstrate or not?" she asked, diverting his attention.

"Of course."

Sirius pushed his desk towards the wall, as they'd need their space.

Once space was given, they bowed to one another. As soon as they did, Hermione shouted, "Expelliarmus!" and Sirius's wand was thrown away from his hand. The second years applauded and jeered at Sirius for losing to a girl. He regained composure after temporal shock, and spoke once again to the students.

"And that is a disarming spell. Repeat after me, without wands – Expelliarmus."

"Expelliarmus!" they repeated.

"Louder?"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" they exclaimed.

"Much better! Now, pair up, and start practising on each other. I want to see wands flying across the room!"

This statement was met with cheers, the second years being glad that they were finally doing something that involved duelling.

* * *

Lunch slowly flew by, with Professor McGonagall announcing the new heads of houses. Finally, the last lesson came and went.

Sirius caught up with Hermione just before dinner and pulled her into an empty classroom.

"Say 'Mione, do you fancy coming to the Three Broomsticks instead of going to dinner? For a Firewhiskey or a butterbeer?"

"I dunno...will McGonagall mind?" she worried.

"Nah," he reassured her.

"Aye...go on then..." she bit her lip, still worrying.

"Honestly 'Mione, don't worry."

In five minutes, thanks to a nice brisk walk, Hermione and Sirius had reached the small village of Hogsmeade and they entered the pub, the bell tinkling as the door opened.

"What'd you want 'Mione?"

"Just a butterbeer thanks," she replied.

"A Firewhiskey and a Butterbeer please Madam Rosmerta," he said to the pretty barmaid. "'Mione, go and grab us a table while I get the drinks please."

"Okay."

She walked away, choosing a table at the back of the pub, out of sight. Sirius appeared a few seconds later, setting the drinks down. "Good choice of seating – we won't be seen," he winked.

Hermione blushed. Sirius chuckled at this and said, "What you blushing at?" he joked.

"Shush!" she laughed, embarrassed. "Seriously though, what happened last night with us? We kissed, and you just left the room."

"Payback," Sirius replied simply.

"Payback?" she asked curiously.

"Yes – it was for the way you made me feel the first time we kissed," he answered.

"Oh, right," she said guiltily.

"But don't worry; we're sorted now, right?"

"Of course. How come you invited me here tonight then?"

"To sort everything out."

"I understand. Once we've finished, shall we head back?"

"If you want," he said.

"Great," she smiled.

When they'd drained their drinks, they walked back to the school and Sirius once again walked Hermione back to her quarters.

Upon reaching Godric's portrait, Sirius bade the younger woman goodnight and looked around, checking if there was anyone around. He leant in and kissed her full on, on her mouth. The kiss was so intense, Hermione almost melted against Sirius. She quickly deepened it, letting his tongue roam her mouth. The kiss lasted for five minutes before Hermione pulled away and said "Goodnight Sirius."

Sirius swept away with a cheeky smile on his face.

Unbeknownst to either Hermione or Sirius, someone nearby was watching.

* * *

**Happy Easter my dearies! Thought I'd add the next chapter as a lil pressie :D**

**Apologies if there seem to be any mistakes, but I don't like reading over my own work unless I quickly scan over it. Hate it :p**

**Anyways – I won't be posting the next chapter unless I get any reviews! wink wink nudge nudge**

**You know you love me, kids!**

**Lauren. xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Weeks went past, and Hermione and Sirius's nights in the Three Broomsticks became regular. They grew closer, and Hermione discovered a lot about Sirius, for example – he enjoyed reading. If they weren't in the Three Broomsticks, they'd be in either one's private common rooms, reading quietly on a comfortable sofa.

"'Mione?" Sirius said one evening.

"Yeah?" she asked, keeping her eyes focussed on her current book.

"Do you fancy going out on a date sometime?"

"Umm," she blushed. "Sure!"

"Excellent," he winked. "How about Saturday night, meet you in the entrance hall about seven?"

"Yeah, that's fine," she replied with a slight grin.

Saturday couldn't come quicker. Sirius was waiting in the entrance hall at exactly 7pm dressed in the most charming dress robes – black velvet. Not the depressing kind of black velvet, but dazzling black velvet. Hermione arrived soon after Sirius did himself, dressed in a beautiful purple halter dress. The skirt flowed, a bit like a summer dress and also, there was beading around the middle. The dress accentuated her curves and it was quite low cut.

Sirius's jaw dropped – luckily there weren't any students around. He couldn't imagine the rumours that would spread around the day after!

"Hermione! You look absolutely stunning!" Sirius smiled charmingly.

She giggled. "Thanks! You don't look so bad yourself," she joked.

"Cheeky! Anyway, shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.

"We shall!" she answered, taking it.

They left the entrance hall, slowly walking through the grounds to take in the peaceful surroundings.

Hermione shivered.

"Hey, you're cold – have my jacket." He took his off his jacket, and placed it gently around her shoulders. "Better?" he asked.

"Much," she smiled thankfully. "So, Sirius, where will we be going this evening?"

"It's a surprise," he winked. They reached the gates, and walked just a bit further from the ward boundaries. "Now, hold on, cause I'll be apparating you to where we're going."

She firmly held onto his arm, and felt a familiar sensation, as if she was being squeezed through a rubber tube. When they reached their destination, Hermione nearly fainted. She was looking down at the city of Paris from the Eiffel Tower.

"Oh my God, Sirius!" she exclaimed. "This is amazing!"

"You're welcome. Now if you'll follow me."

He sauntered away and sat on a chair facing directly outwards, so all the French views could be seen.

Next to him, a there was a table – It had the contents of a picnic on it.

"Are you coming?" he asked, facing her.

"Y-yes, of course," she stuttered. She could say she was a bit taken aback at the fact that she was on top of the Eiffel Tower just for a _date._

"What do you think then?" he asked.

"It's wonderful!" she cried as she sat on the chair on the other side of their table.

"D'you want something to eat?" he asked her. "We have the sandwiches...or we could enjoy the view from here for a while then eat out in a fancy muggle restaurant."

"The latter," she laughed.

"I'm glad you chose that – these sandwiches were made by me and they're probably disgusting."

Hermione giggled, and then stood up, moving closer to admire the view through the window.

Sirius, quietly and unknowingly to Hermione, went towards her and hugged her from behind. He took in her sweet scent, and moved her hair away from her face behind her ear and whispered gently into her ear, "Hermione, you look beautiful this evening. I don't think I've seen anyone look as gorgeous as you."

She blushed, and Sirius realised that he loved it when she did this. He softly turned her around to face him and looked into her sparkling brown eyes. He moved his hand to her chin and tilted her head slightly upwards so he could kiss her. And kiss her, did he. His lips closed on hers letting it run slowly for a while, but wanting to deepen it. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, yearning for entrance, yearning for the intensity. She granted him access to his desires. Their tongues explored each other's mouths for a while, until Sirius gently pulled away, speaking in a low voice, "Our reservations are in a few minutes."

Hermione regained composure while Sirius cleaned away the contents of their 'picnic'.

"Right, let's go," Sirius said when he'd finished clearing up.

He offered his arm once again, and took her to the restaurant. It was named 'Le Beauté du Français de nourriture. (A/N. Translates to; the beauty of the French food...lmao. couldn't think of anything else! Also, apologies if my French isn't up to scratch!)

"Sirius..." Hermione breathed.

"Shh. You don't need to say anything." They walked into the restaurant, hand in hand.

There was a waiter, they assumed, at the front door and he welcomed them. "Bonjour Monsieur," he said.

"Bonjour," they replied simultaneously.

"Nous avons une réservation sous le Black," Sirius spoke to the man in French. **We have a reservation under Black.**

"Naturellement," the waiter replied. "Me suivre s'il vous plaît!" **Of course, follow me please!**

They followed the waiter to a secluded table with beautiful flowers in the centre.

"Aimeriez-vous quelque champagne?" **Would you like some champagne?**

"Oui, merci." **Yes, thank you.**

The waiter rushed off to get some champagne.

"Well, well Sirius! I had no idea you were fluent in French!" she said to him, surprised.

"I guess I have a few hidden talents," he winked. "Would you like to find out a few more?"

"Do you want me to find out some more?" she replied, shocking him that she was flirting back.

"Excusez-moi monsieur, je pense que vous et votre amie trouvera ce champagne à votre affection." The waiter had returned. **Excuse me sir, I think that you and your girlfriend will find this champagne to your liking.**

"Merci beaucoup!"

The waiter poured Hermione and Sirius a glass of champagne and saw that Hermione was quite nervous. He gave her a reassuring smile, and she returned a grin back.

When the waiter had left, Sirius took Hermione's hand into his own and said, "I hope that now you believe me when I say I like you."

Hermione looked slightly uncomfortable.

"I've never done this for anyone before; you're incredibly special to me and I'd love it if we could pursue a relationship."

His female companion looked utterly shell shocked.

"Wow, Sirius...I didn't think you liked me that much!"

Sirius smiled and gently squeezed her hand.

"I'll think about it," she concluded. "Now eat up, I wanna get to see the sights!"

Sirius chuckled, "Fair enough!"

The pair finished their food, and Sirius took her to see the Arc de Triomphe and the Champs Elysees.

"Sirius, this has been the best night of my life! Thank you!" she suddenly said, hugging him, just before they returned back to their apparition point – The Eiffel Tower.

"It's no problem...you deserve it after all," he replied.

They apparated back to Hogwarts, lucky that the front doors were open to let them back in.

As usual, Sirius walked Hermione back to her quarters, and she invited him in, sneaking some butterbeer from the kitchens.

"Cheers," they both toasted, and drank.

Sirius, upon gulping his butterbeer in one go, stared at Hermione. He couldn't believe how beautiful she'd grown. He leaned in to kiss her, stroking her cheek while doing so. He ran his hands all over her and moving his mouth to her neck, planting gentle kisses. Hermione ran one of her hands through his soft, dark coloured hair and the other, stroking his earlobe.

Hermione then stood up, dragging Sirius to her own room by his hand.

Hermione awoke the next day quite happily, replaying the night's events over in her head.

Flashback

_Sirius ran his hands all over Hermione's glorious body, whilst Hermione stroked his long hard shaft. Sirius moaned into her ear, and came, very hard, the milky substance leaking all over Hermione's hand. She licked it off and smiled seductively at him._

"_It's my turn now," Sirius winked mischievously as he__ climbed on top of her, tickling her mercilessly._

End of flashback

She stared at Sirius sleeping for a while, his chest gently rising up and down. As it was Sunday, and only 8am, she decided to have a lie-in.

She roused a few hours later, to see that the other side of her bed was empty. She looked around groggily, confused at where he'd gone.

"You don't think I disappeared on you did you?" Sirius asked, coming out of her bathroom with just a towel wrapped around his midriff. Hermione stared at his toned stomach and his tattoos even though she had a good enough look the night before.

"Course not," she giggled. She jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around his waist, intensely kissing him. "I'm gonna take a quick shower and we'll head down to lunch, seeing as we've missed breakfast," she said to him.

"No problem. Have you given any thought to what I asked you last night?" He asked curiously.

"Erm...a bit..." she replied shyly, and rushed off into the bathroom before he pursued her further.

Professors Granger and Black arrived to lunch 45 minutes later, unusually chirpy.

"Good afternoon!" Hermione said to Alonzo, who was at the head table, reading the _Daily Prophet._

"Hey," he replied lowly.

"You seem rather tired; busy last night were you?"

"Yeah, just a bit..."

"What were you up to? She smiled, head resting on her hand.

"What is it your business what I was up to?" he snapped, folding up his paper and storming out of the Great Hall, leaving Hermione looking rather affronted.

"Blimey, what'd you say to him 'Mione?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing, just asked what he did last night!" she replied angrily.

'_Geez, how childish can a man get?' _Sirius thought to himself.

For the rest of the day, Hermione walked around the grounds, taking in the last of the summer sun. She sat beside the lake, paddling her feet in the cool water.

"Hermione!" she heard a voice call.

She spun round to see Sirius marching towards her.

"Hey Sirius."

"What's up?" he asked.

"Nothing, just wondering what's got Alonzo so riled up. I feel like I'm a teenager again. He reminds me of Ron," she sighed.

"Ah, don't worry about that idiot."

"I suppose. Oh, by the way, I need to pop up the castle to see McGonagall, I won't be long," she told him.

"Alright, I'll just...wait here for you to return, all alone," he laughed, attempting to fake sadness.

Hermione reached Professor McGonagall's office in 10 minutes.

"Password?" the stone gargoyle asked.

'_Crap!' _she thought. "Um, Godric?" she asked tentively.

"That's right," the gargoyle replied, granting her entry.

She knocked on the door and heard a crisp voice call, "Enter!"

"Hermione, dear," McGonagall said once Hermione had closed the door behind her. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked politely.

"Hello Minerva," she replied. "I was wondering. Would it be immoral if Sirius and I dated?"

"No, not at all!" she smiled, far from her usual, stern self. "I'm sure the students would be jealous," she snorted.

"So it'll be okay then?"

"Yes, absolutely fine," the Headmistress reassured her.

"Thank you. Now, I'd better be off. Bye!" Hermione greeted, and turned on her heel.

Outside the office, she swore she heard her previous Headmaster's portrait cry, "I told you they'd get together one day, Minerva!"

The charms teacher returned back to Sirius – he was chatting to a few seventh year Griffindor boys.

"Yeah, I was part of the Marauders, we used to pull loads of pranks on the Slytherins," he was telling them. "B-but you s-shouldn't do that 'cause I-I'll – I'll..." he said, as soon as he saw Hermione could hear.

"Give it up Professor Black," she laughed. "Now, if I hear of any pranks being pulled on the Slytherins, I shall personally see that you're in detention. Now come with me, Black."

Sirius looked alarmed at being spoken to in such a tone that suggested that he was in trouble, so rushed after the woman he most longed for.

She had returned to the lake and patted the patch of grass beside her, indicating Sirius to sit there.

"Will you accompany me to Hogsmeade tonight?" she asked him.

"Uh, yeah...sure," sounding relieved that he wasn't getting a telling off for telling the students about his past as a Marauder.

A few hours later, Hermione was waiting at her usual place, the entrance hall, for Sirius to arrive.

He walked down the stairs wearing black slightly-tight jeans with a black shirt to match. Basically, he looked gorgeous.

"Whoa," she gasped.

He smirked, seeing her reaction and seeing what she herself was wearing. She wore a dress, not a dressy one, but one just right for the occasion.

"Right, we going now then?" he asked when he'd finished staring.

"Yep," she smiled.

They reached the three broomsticks as usual and ordered what they always have.

"Sirius...I've thought about what you asked me," she said to him when he'd arrived with the drinks.

"Yeah? And...?"

"Yes."

"What?" he asked, looking surprised.

"You heard me," she grinned.

"Ooh, looks like you'll be getting some action tonight, then!" Sirius winked sexily.

"I have some news, Mr Malfoy."

"Good news, I hope?"

"Very good," the man replied, exaggerating on the word 'very'.

"Well?"

"They are together. The Mudblood and Black are together. I think they may even be falling for each other."

"Excellent!" Malfoy exclaimed.

"When shall we put our plan into action, Sir?"

"As soon as possible. Sometime in the coming week," Malfoy replied.

"Okay. I'll be back tomorrow evening to discuss everything."

And by that, the man shook Malfoy's hand and turned swiftly towards the front door of Malfoy manor.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, thanks for reviewing! I found out how to reply to reviews now! Woo! Haha. **

**Also, I've decided to continue with the story. And, I guess you've all realised who the person is that's speaking to Malfoy (Lucius, not Draco) huh? Yup! Alonzo! Why though? Hmmm...**

**-There is a bit of swearing in this chapter, just to warn you.-**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Last time I'll say this but, I don't own anything you recognise!**

**Lauren. xx**

* * *

The next morning, Hermione was woken up by Sirius – he was moaning in his sleep.

"_James! Harry!" _he muttered. He was flailing about as if he was being attacked, and his face held an expression of pain. _"No! D-don't touch them!"_

"Sirius, wake up." Hermione shook him gently. He shot up, panting and sweating like he'd just run a marathon.

"James!" he called.

"Sirius, it's me, Hermione," Hermione gently said, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Oh...I had another nightmare. I get these all the time..."

"Really? What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I dreamt that James and Lily were still alive and that they were being cornered by Death Eaters, and then Harry was grown up but Voldemort killed him."

"Oh, Sirius," she sighed, giving him a tender hug and kissing his forehead. "Do you want me to get you some water or something?"

"Yes please," Sirius replied, his voice hoarse.

Hermione sprang off the bed and went to get a glass of water from the kitchens. '_Hopefully, the house elves will already be awake so I won't feel too guilty about waking them up,' _she worried, biting her lip.

It turned out that they _were_ awake after all. "Hello Miss!" one called to her as she stepped through the portrait door.

"Good morning everyone," she smiled kindly.

"What would young Miss like this morning?" Dobby asked, bouncing towards her. He reminded her a bit of that muggle cartoon, Tigger.

"If it's not too much trouble, could I have a glass of water please? It seems that my er...friend is in desperate need of some," she said awkwardly.

"It's no problem," a house elf replied, rushing off to get the water.

"How are you, Miss Hermione?" Dobby asked while she was waiting.

"I'm excellent thank you! Are you being paid well?"

"Ooh yes! Dobby is saving up now because Dobby has enough socks." He indicated to the odd pair he was wearing. "Dobby has 10 galleons saved so far!"

"That's great Dobby! Good for you!" Hermione exclaimed proudly. After all, it was down to her that he had enough socks, after she'd knitted the house elves some when she was at Hogwarts in her fourth year – when she started S.P.E.W.

"Here's your water, Miss!" The house elf had returned.

"Thank you very much," she replied, taking the water and leaving the kitchens. "Sirius!" she called, when she returned to him. "I have your water!"

"Thanks babe," he said, gratefully taking the water and gulping it down.

"Are you feeling better now?" she asked concernedly.

"Much. Come here." She climbed onto the bed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "You're amazing, you know that?" he whispered, his breath tickling her ear. "I mean, you do all this for me, and I haven't done anything for you..."

"You have! You took me to Paris," she whispered back.

"Yeah, but I mean...being there for you."

"Don't worry about it," she told him, smiling. "Now...shall we get ready to go down to breakfast?"

* * *

They went down to breakfast an hour later, hand in hand. They hoped it wouldn't be a problem with Professor McGonagall – then again, they supposed that the knowledge of the best looking teachers together would put the students off.

Whispers and catcalls were heard throughout the Great Hall during breakfast. While Hermione blushed at this reaction, Sirius smirked.

"You get used to it," he bragged, making Hermione laugh.

"Well, well, well! Hermione and Sirius, is it?" a familiar voice to their left said.

"Yeah!" Hermione blushed.

"How'd that happen then?" he asked, seemingly interested.

"Long story," Sirius butted in.

"Oh, fair enough then."

They sat, eating in a comfortable silence until –

"Hey Hermione, Susan owled me earlier. She said that she's going to be in Hogsmeade tonight, so do you fancy coming with me to see her?"

Sirius tensed, but carried on eating.

"Sure! I haven't seen her in ages!"

"Great! I'll go and owl her now." He got up, folded his paper and strode out of the Great Hall.

"'Mione, I'm going to get going now, I'll see you after," Sirius said before walking out after Alonzo.

Hermione cocked her eyebrow at the receding figure. "What's got his wand in a knot?" she muttered.

"Hermione m'dear, I couldn't help but overhear – it seems that Sirius is a bit _jealous," _Professor Sprout spoke, leaning towards Hermione.

"Hmm..." the young Professor pondered on this for a moment, and then decided to leave to get ready for her first lesson of the day – Gryffindor and Slytherin fourth years. _Joy. _She left the Great Hall and climbed the stairs to her classroom.

"Morning, Professor," a seventh year boy said to her.

"Good morning," she replied.

"Saw you and Professor Black earlier," he winked.

"I think everyone has," she said darkly. The boy laughed and walked off.

She reached her classroom in less than a minute before the fourth years started filing in. _'This is going to be a long week, if I'm honest with myself...' _she thought to herself.

"Good morning, class. I trust you've all had a nice weekend break? We'll be carrying on with the summoning charm today."

* * *

Six lessons later, (A/N. I assume there are six lessons a day, two before break, two after break and then two after lunch, one lesson lasting 50 minutes. It's how it works in my school :) ) Hermione returned to her quarters, slumping on her sofa.

"Teaching is so tiring! I mean, _now_ I have to get ready for the meeting with Susan," she whined to herself.

She forced herself off the comfortable sofa to have a shower – at lunch, Alonzo informed her that he'd acquaint her to Hogsmeade at 5.30pm.

20 minutes later, she felt refreshed and relaxed. _'I wonder if I should go and see if Sirius is okay. I mean, I haven't seen him all day! He didn't bother coming to lunch or anything,'_ she worried. '_Actually, nah. I'd better leave him alone for tonight."_

5.25 slowly came, and Hermione started making her way down to the entrance hall. This seemed to be a regular thing by now! She wore a simple jeans and tee shirt, the same as Alonzo, but he also wore a blazer. '_Hmm, he looks quite hot,' _she smirked as she saw him waiting.

"Hiya!" he exclaimed. "Good day?"

"Not really, no," she sighed. "I'm knackered!"

"Aw, how come?"

"I dunno; they've all just been...tiring me out! It's only Monday as well!"

"Ah well – come on, don't want to keep my sister waiting!" he said, smiling.

They headed for Hogsmeade.

"So...how did you and Sirius end up together?" he questioned.

"Well...he took me on a date to Paris," she chuffed, "and we went to the top of the Eiffel Tower!"

"Cool," he said awkwardly. Men are so dodgy about this stuff. They carried on talking, but mainly about the students. They arrived at Hogsmeade soon after. They rushed to the Three Broomsticks, seeing as they were late.

"Hmm...She's not here yet," Hermione panted.

"Yeah...come with me a second," he said. She became aware that he was a bit edgy.

"Um...okay."

He led her down a few dark streets, behind the bar, The Hog's Head.

"Well hello, Miss Granger," a dark voice behind her said.

"_Shit. Malfoy," _she muttered.

"I'd advise you not to run. Nearly all of the Death Eaters that weren't captured are here in Hogsmeade tonight," he said with a cold smile. "Grab her Bones! Take her to the manor!"

Before she could struggle, Alonzo had a firm grip on her and disapparated, dragging her along with him through the darkened abyss. They reached the manor, and Hermione passed out.

* * *

A few hours later, Hermione woke up. She was in a dark dungeon; the floor was filthy and she could smell something a bit like rotting corpses.

"Ugh," she moaned. She tried to get up, but found she was too weak. She heard voices up above the dungeon, reverberating through the rotten room.

"Go give the stinking Mudblood its food," she heard.

"Why me?" a voice replied. She recognised that voice immediately. _Alonzo. Hmm. Payback! _She checked her pockets for her wand but unfortunately, it had obviously been taken from her.

She waited for someone to approach, and they soon did. Footsteps grew louder as they came closer to Hermione's location.

"Oi! Mudblood! You awake?" Alonzo shouted from outside the dungeon.

"Piss off," she fumed.

"Ooh, Granger in a moody is it?"

She didn't even reply to that taunt, just sat there waiting for him to enter.

"Alohamora," he said. The door swung open, letting light stream in. "You've been out for a day. Lazy cow."

She could feel tears welling up in her eyes. _'Why is he doing this?' _she asked herself.

"Why are you being like this?!" she screamed desperately.

"Why am I being like this? I hate filth like you. I've been planning this for months! You aren't worthy of holding that wand you possess. You helped destroy the Dark Lord. You should've been expecting this, you little naïve bitch! Plus, you're dating that bastard, Sirius Black. This is probably the only way we could get to him after the attack we made on him. He's been fucking pining after you for months. You're one of the only ones he actually pissing cares about."

"You're doing this because of Sirius? How stupid can you get? He's in the Order of the Phoenix! Just like me! I mean, come on! If one of their members went missing, they'd be out looking for me! And I'm sure you remember the last time the Order kicked your stinking arses!"

"_Silencio." _

Lucius had arrived. "Now, now Miss Granger. Don't you want to know our real intentions? We want to destroy Sirius Orion Black. Who better to use, but the girl he's so desperately, sickeningly in love with?"

The only thing Hermione could do at that moment was glare at him.

"Now, Alonzo has very kindly brought you some food so I suggest you eat it. You won't be getting much else, Miss Granger."

With a wave of his wand, the silencing spell was undone.

Malfoy gave her one last glance before swiftly strolling out of the dungeon, Alonzo on his tail. When they weren't looking, Hermione made a very rude hand gesture towards them.

"_Colloportus_," was heard.

Sitting on the stole cold, dirty floor, the young teacher mulled everything over in her head. '_It's all to do with Sirius then? Ugh. I can't believe this! I bet they waited until we got together to take me or something. Pathetic.'_

Oh, the irony.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, Sirius, Arthur and Moody were all frantic with worry.

"She's been gone all night! Where in hell could she be?!" Sirius shouted at no one in particular. He'd gone to Grimmauld Place as soon as lessons ended that day.

"Sirius, calm down!" Moody said. "You aren't doing any good by shouting."

"Alastor's right, Sirius," Arthur told him. "Anyway...why are you so worried? I mean, we're all worried but...you know."

"Oh. Um, me and 'Mione started err...dating," he admitted.

At that present moment, it had to be Sirius's luck for Molly to walk in.

"Did I just hear right? You and...Hermione?"

"Yeah," he said.

"SIRIUS BLACK! She's way too young! What were you thinking?!"

"She's old enough to make her own decisions, Molly," Sirius replied warily.

"He's right," Arthur said.

"Well I'll tell you this, if you ever hurt her, I'll personally see to it that you couldn't ever walk again," she warned.

"If you haven't realised, she's disappeared, so she may already be hurt!" he retorted angrily. "Where could she be?!"

"How come you weren't with her last night, if you're dating then?"

"Oh...I was a bit angry with her. You see, she agreed to go out with Alonzo Bones last night. He's the brother of her old friend, Susan Bones. He said Susan was in Hogsmeade and wondered if Hermione wanted to see her with him. She went with him...I just got annoyed," he said ashamedly, realising how jealous his actions had been.

"But...Ginny...she's gone away with some old school mates – mainly the ones in Harry's year. Susan was one of the girls that had gone with them. She couldn't have been there last night!" Molly said to him.

"What?! I always knew that bastard was dodgy!"

"Do you think he could be in league with the remaining Death Eaters?" Moody asked.

"Maybe. He said that he had to send a letter to 'Susan' so that could've been a Death Eater for all we know."

"So he works at the school?"

"Yeah, he's the potions teacher."

"Okay. I'll be back in a second," Moody told them and stumped out of the room.

A few seconds later, he returned, looking grim.

"McGonagall says she hasn't seen him around either."

"Well...do you know which Death Eaters that have left or evaded Azkaban?" Sirius questioned.

"Well there's Macnair, Rookwood, Dolohov and...Malfoy."

"Hmm. The worst ones. What's the possibility that they've got Hermione at Malfoy's?"

"Most likely," Moody growled.

"Okay, well I think we should call an Order meeting, right now. Arthur?"

"I'll get right onto it!" he said, rushing out of the room, presumably to floo everyone.

"We need a plan, Alastor," Sirius said to him, worried.

"We'll rescue her, Sirius," Molly comforted him.

"Sirius?" he heard a familiar voice call. Harry walked into the kitchen concern etched all over his face.

"Hey Harry," Sirius said grimly. "Sit down. There's something the Order needs to discuss."

He sat down, the chair legs scraping against the floor, making Sirius wince.

"Me and Hermione...we're dating."

"Oh."

"I won't hurt her I promise, but we have a bigger matter to discuss."

"Hey everyone."

Tonks, Lupin, the younger Weasleys and the Minister for Magic; Kingsley had arrived.

"Everyone, I don't know whether you've heard, but Hermione has gone missing."

"WHAT?!" Harry shouted.

"Yes Harry," he said sadly.

"But...how?!"

"It seems that there was an unperceived Death Eater working at Hogwarts. We think that he led her into a trap and took her somewhere."

"What was this Death Eater's name?" Lupin cut in.

"Alonzo Bones," Sirius replied.

"Bones? As in Susan Bones? Amelia Bones?"

"Yes, Harry. He was Susan Bones' brother."

"Personally, I think that she's been taken to the Malfoy Manor," Moody said.

"Have we got any plans to get her back? We don't know for sure that she's been taken to the Manor," Harry said.

"Well, I could ask to see the Malfoys personally, to lure them falsely from their Manor – talk to them about a money matter and then some of you could try getting into the Manor," Kingsley said in his deep, reassuring voice.

"That's a good idea, I'm sure a few of us could fit under my invisibility cloak," Harry said.

"Yeah Harry but you're forgetting about their gate. How would we get in?" Ron piped up.

"_Bombarda maxima,"_ Harry referred to the spell previously used by his hated D.A.D.A teacher; Delores Umbridge.

"Ah yeah," Ron smirked mischievously.

"I think that Sirius, Ron and Harry can go under Harry's invisibility cloak and then if I can get mine, Remus, Tonks, Arthur and I can go under it – after all, it's slightly bigger," Moody said. "We can go in different directions around the Manor."

"Oi! What about us?" Fred argued.

"You can be disillusioned and wait outside by the gate, ready to cause a diversion in case they come back – get some of the stuff from your shop. It'll give us more time."

"Right. Back in a minute," the twins said and disapparated.

"Kingsley, you know what you have to do?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, I'll be off. Good luck everyone," he said and also disapparated.

"I'll give everyone a minute or so to prepare, get what you need, then we'll get Miss Granger back from the Death Eaters," Moody said.

Harry rushed upstairs to get the invisibility cloak as Moody flooed to his home to get his. Five minutes later, they were all ready and waiting for the signal from Kingsley.

"Fred, George, got what you need?" he inquired.

"Yes, sir!" they said evilly.

"Everyone _not _got their wands in their back pockets?"

"Aye," the all said in unison.

"Invisibility cloak, Harry?"

"Yeah," he said apprehensively, and held it up to show him.

"Good. There's the signal; let's go."

* * *

**There's that chapter done!**

**If you got confused, the reason that they took Hermione was that they wanted to hurt Sirius emotionally and Hermione was the way to do it.**

**Will they get their "comeuppance"?**

**R&R, won't rest til I have at least 6 reviews! :p It's not much but I'm not getting even that much!**

**:)**

**Lauren. xx**

**P.S. Fred, Tonks & Lupin obviously didn't die in my story. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thank you for the reviews. I have pictures on my profile of Hermione's dresses, and a picture of what I think Alonzo looks like.**

**Enjoy this chapter! xx**

* * *

_Crack. _They had arrived at the gates of Malfoy Manor and upon doing so, Moody told them to immediately put on the invisibility cloaks. Harry glanced around at the environment after doing so; there were acres and acres of green fields surrounding them, which surprised him. He half expected the place to be exactly like its inhabitants, dark and evil.

"Right Fred, George, turn around so I can perform the disillusionment charm on you," Moody told them. "Fred, you first," he said, as he indicated to one of the twins.

"He's not Fred, I am!"

Moody rolled his eyes. "Whatever, just turn around," he growled. When the charms had been cast, Moody pointed his wand at the big gates and barked "_Bombarda Maxima!"_

The gates were blasted apart, and small metallic parts went flying into the air. "Come on everyone! We can't waste time!" Moody said before joining Remus, Arthur and Tonks under the cloak. They hurried swiftly up the small pathway that led to the magnificent doors.

"Come on Sirius," Harry said.

"Sorry, but I'm not as fit as I once was!" he puffed. Ron laughed. They all reached the doors, but not before they bumped into each other.

"Ow!" Ron groaned.

"Shut it, Ron," Moody growled. "_Bombarda Maxima!" _he said once again. Inside, they could hear little screeches, presumably from house elves.

"Come on before someone comes to inspect the commotion. Sirius, Ron and Harry, you look around this floor and below whilst we'll go upstairs and look around," Arthur said.

They all stepped in to the Manor and set off in different directions. Harry, Ron and Sirius strode down a corridor, wands at the hand just in case. There were different portraits lining the wall, some of Draco Malfoy on his own, and some with Lucius, Narcissa and Draco together. The floorboards creaked with every step they took, causing them to take gentler steps.

"Who's there?" they suddenly heard a voice, echoing through the corridor from a door at the end. Sirius recognised the voice instantly – Alonzo's.

"It's that Alonzo git," he growled quietly.

"Shh. _Stupefy!" _Harry whispered, stunning Alonzo.

"Nice work, Harry!" Ron said.

"Thanks," he grinned.

"Come on, I want to get Hermione," Sirius said.

"Yeah. Let's hurry now."

They hurried down to the end of the corridor, ending up in the kitchen. There was a door to the right of the room, slightly ajar. They could feel cold air coming through – they resolved to check down there.

"D'you think it'll be okay to take off the cloak?" Ron asked.

"No, it's too risky. You never know who else could be here," Sirius replied.

They pushed the door open, revealing steps that led down to what they could only think of as a cellar. Ron squinted to see what was down there, but it was too dark to make anything out.

"I think...there are doors down there!" he exclaimed.

* * *

"Where do you think she is? There's about three floors altogether!" Tonks said.

"Be quiet Nymphadora! There could be Death Eaters lurking around!" Moody barked.

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" she said angrily.

"Shh!" Arthur said. They froze on the spot – they could hear voices in a near room.

"The intruders could be after the Mudblood," they heard Antonin Dolohov say.

"Bugger. Death Eaters to the right of us," Remus whispered. "C'mon, let's go up the stairs."

They tiptoed to the stairway and stepped quietly up the first floor.

"_Homenum Revelio,"_ Remus whispered. No-one was on the floor. They proceeded to carry on up to the next flight of stairs. Remus repeated the spell but to no avail. They were beginning to lose hope, but still carried on to the last floor. Remus said the spell one more time – his wand glowed bright red, as did a door handle, and hope filled their hearts once again.

They cautiously stepped towards the door, not being able to tell who was in there.

"Right, get ready – there could be Death eaters in there," Arthur said warily.

Remus reached towards the doorknob, only to find out that it was obviously locked.

"Stand back," Tonks warned them. "BOMBARDA MAXIMA!" she shouted. The door blew open to reveal a Slytherin-decorated room.

"Tonks! You shouldn't have shouted! Anyone could've heard! Ugh! Look at this bedroom! Slytherin-ness!" Arthur exclaimed. "Hang on...can you hear something?"

They certainly could. Muffled noises could be heard from a room inside the bedroom, presumably the bathroom.

"Hermione?" Tonks called. The noises became louder, so they approached. The view they had come across had shocked them into oblivion. Hermione was tied up, gagged and had been placed in an empty bath.

* * *

"It's no use, I don't think she's down here," Harry sighed. Suddenly, they heard a bang come from the kitchen.

"Bones! Where is Bones!" Lucius screamed.

"I-I don't know!" Dolohov stuttered.

"FIND HIM THEN! ALSO, GET THEM BLOODY WEASLEYS DOWN INTO THE DUNGEONS, NOW!"

"Y-yes s-sir," Dolohov replied. The door at the top of the stairs then burst open and two figures were thrown through it. They fell down the stairs on top of each other. Harry waited until the door was closed to take off the invisibility cloak and run up to Fred and George.

"Fred! George! Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine," Fred replied, cricking his neck.

"Yeah, apart from being thrown down a bunch of steps," George cut in sarcastically.

"Alright, alright. What shall we do? Go and attack them or wait for them to get us?" Ron asked.

"Wait for them to get us," Sirius said, grinning evilly.

"Come on, get under here," Harry told them, indicating to the invisibility cloak. "Don't worry about our feet showing, it's dark enough down here to hide them."

Just on time, the door opened again and 3 tall figures began to file through, going down the stairs. "Where the hell did they go?!" Dolohov cried.

"Search!" Malfoy demanded.

The men started looking in the different doors. "We know you're here, blood traitors."

Fred, George and Sirius rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Right, attack them when they have their backs turned," Harry whispered, not loud enough for the Death Eaters to hear them. Sure enough, when they all had their backs turned, the men under the cloak hexed them.

"Now we go, before they realise we've gone," George whispered, laughing quietly.

They ran back up to the Malfoy kitchen, taking off the cloak as they did so.

"We should be alright now – we need to find the others!" Sirius said to them hurriedly, rushing to the hallway where they and the others split up.

"Hey, I think they found 'Mione as well, 'cause I heard noises coming from upstairs when Malfoy brought us in," Fred told them.

"C'mon then!"

"You can wait right there!" Someone shouted at them.

"Bones," Sirius growled, turning around, wand in hand as if it was a sword.

"Black," Alonzo sneered.

Before anyone could stop him, Sirius hurled at Alonzo, grabbing his throat and strangling him.

"Why the _fuck _did you take Hermione?!" he fumed.

"To get at you!" he laughed wickedly, "and it worked! You're here! And I'll be the one to kill you!"

"How could you kill me if I've got my hands around your throat, you pathetic worm!"

"_Stupefy!" _he heard Harry say, causing Alonzo to freeze and fall to the ground. They then heard thudding footsteps coming downstairs. They prepared in case it was more Death Eaters, but luckily, it wasn't.

"Boys! Sirius! Get out of here now!" Remus shouted. "We've got her! Go!"

"How is she?" Sirius shouted back as he followed the others, running out the door and down the path.

"She's alright but she's starved!"

They reached the gates and saw Malfoy just running out of his now broken doors. "Bye bye Malfoy!" Sirius jeered, then disapparated after everyone else.

They all arrived back at Grimmauld Place kitchen, all safe, but shaken. Sirius slumped into a chair and closed his eyes.

"Hermione! Are you okay? What did they do to you?" Molly cried.

"Can the others tell you? I just...I'm exhausted. I want to go to bed."

"Sure! I'll just go and inform Minerva that you're okay," she replied.

"And I'll escort you upstairs. Come on babe," he said, lifting her up, like one does after a couple had just married and just before they were starting their honeymoon. (A/N. wink wink!)

"Is there something I'm missing?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Oh yeah, we're dating," Sirius said before rushing Hermione upstairs. "So, 'Mione, what did they do to you babe?"

"Nothing too bad actually – firstly they put me in the dungeon by the kitchen," Sirius snorted in disgust after hearing this, "they starved me, but then put me in one of the top floor rooms, gagging and tying me up, then putting me in an empty bloody bath."

"Ooh I'll kill them the next chance I get!"

"Hmm. It's nice to see you again," Hermione sighed. Sirius smiled in return.

"Shall I take you up to my room? You can rest there, babe," he said comfortingly.

"Yeah," she smiled tiredly, "that'd be nice."

He carefully stepped up the flight of stairs, due to having a beautiful girl in his arms. He finally reached his old room – he hadn't slept in there for months!

"Sorry if it's a bit...unclean. Obviously I haven't been here in a while."

The wallpaper was peeling off the walls, and dust covered most of the flat surfaces, plus there were clothes strewn all over the carpet.

"Don't worry. I just want a bed," she yawned.

"Okay babe." He pulled the covers back on his bed and laid Hermione gently down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she fell into a deep, peaceful slumber. He tenderly pulled the covers back on top of her, having, obviously, no intention of climbing in with her. "You have some rest," he said, kissing her very lightly on the forehead. He then left the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He decided that he'd go back to the kitchen to speak with the others, wanting to know the details.

**There we go! Shorter than usual but I felt it had to stop there :) apologies for seemingly late update aswell.**

**It looks like I won't be updating as much anymore now that I'm back in school - coursework is piling up heavily now, plus i have exams soon. :**

**I'll still try updating as much as I can!**

**Lauren. xx P.S I've started writing a new story too - a FreMione one :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ello everyone :)**

**Here's chapter 9 - be warned, there is a bit of violence in this chapter. And some fluff :) woo!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, what happened?" Sirius inquired. He'd returned back to the kitchen to get the details of what had happened and why his girlfriend was so exhausted.

"Well, it was lucky we found her when we did. She was bound and gagged and placed in an empty bathtub," Remus told him, with a hint of anger in his voice. "We managed to release her, but she was in a terrible state. It seems that for a few hours, she was placed in one of the dank dungeons. She told us that they'd taken her...to get to you..."

Sirius stood there, in total shock. "What do you mean, get to me?"

"Well, I assume when you were attacked, all those months ago by the Death Eaters, and when you escaped from them, they wanted to get back at you."

Sirius growled angrily. _'How could the cowardly bastard do that?!'_

"Uh...Sirius...don't go doing something you'll regret now," Remus said, worry etched across his face.

"Too late," Sirius fumed. He stormed out of the room, Remus rushing after him. Sirius was a man with a vengeance. Moody, Arthur and Harry followed suit.

"Sirius! Where are you going?" Remus asked him when they reached the hallway.

"The Malfoys'," he seethed, his face contorted with rage, giving them one last glance before disapparating with the usual loud _crack._

Sirius arrived, once again at the front of the now-broken metallic gates that belonged to the Malfoy's. He stormed up the path; his wand was firmly held in his hand, giving off red sparks to show his anger.

He could hear voices behind him, calling his name, but he didn't care. He wanted to hex Malfoy to the edge of his life for what he did to Hermione.

"MALFOY!" he yelled. He was still stampeding towards the house when he saw Malfoy in the doorway.

"Black," he smirked. "Why so angry?"

"I'll tell you fucking why!" he spat, actually spittle flying everywhere. "You took Hermione to get back at me! Am I right?!"

"You are indeed." Malfoy smiled coldly.

"How about I tie you up and shove you in an empty bath, huh? Bet you won't be fucking smiling then!"

Before Lucius replied, Sirius flew at him, forgetting about his wand. He punched him viciously onto the floor, then literally kicking his head in. Blood was flying everywhere, and the victim had fallen unconscious.

Sirius felt hands dragging him away from the now-unconscious form lying on the marble floor.

"Sirius! Calm down!" he heard Remus cry. He'd never seen him that angry before, let alone beating someone unconscious.

"He deserved it! He should be in Azkaban!" Sirius bellowed.

"Shh a minute. I think someone's coming," Arthur hushed them.

"Lucius?" a female's voice called, no doubt Narcissa. They heard footsteps, and then she appeared from out of the darkness. She laid eyes on her lifeless husband, and before she could scream, Moody stunned her.

"What do we do with them?" Harry asked quietly.

"We'll have to take them to Azkaban. If the bastard is still alive, of course," Moody said pointedly. Remus cast some protective spells around them, so they wouldn't be disturbed by anymore people.

"Right, we'll have to heal him first. Then we can take them," Remus told them, then got to work.

"Will he be alright?" Harry asked, after Remus had examined Malfoy and muttered a few spells.

"Bloody hope not," Sirius grumbled.

"Yes, he'll be fine."

"You should be quite glad actually, Sirius. You could've ended back up in Azkaban for that," said Moody.

Sirius said nothing, but rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Come on then, lets apparate them to the ministry," Remus said.

They arrived at the ministry, and all eyes were on them once the workers had noticed the Malfoy's were at the hands of the Order.

"Minister! We have the Malfoys!" Moody barked when he saw Kingsley's shiny bald head amongst the crowd.

The man whipped round and stared, obviously shocked at the two unconscious beings. "What happened?" he asked, in his deep voice.

"Erm...Sirius got a bit angry with Lucius," Arthur admitted.

"He's okay though?" Kingsley questioned.

"Yes, a few bruises maybe, but he's fine."

"And his wife?"

"Just been stunned."

"Okay. Take them down to the holding cells. They'll be placed on trial when they wake up. I regret to say that Hermione will have to be present at the trial," he said sadly. Sirius's eyes flared when he heard this. " Now, I think that all of you, except Alastor and Harry, should return back to Headquarters. Send Tonks here, we'll need to round up the rest of the Death Eaters present at the Manor."

* * *

The weeks had passed, and so had the trial. Alonzo, the Malfoys and the last of the Death Eaters had been sent to Azkaban.

**The Trial**

"_Lucius Alexandre Malfoy, you have been presented before the Wizengamot for charges such as conspiring to abduct Hermione Jane Granger and holding her present in your own home. Do you deny said charges?" Kingsley, current head of the Wizengamot asked him._

"_No."_

"_Very well. Would Miss Granger, please inform what happened to you whilst you were held in the Malfoy Manor?"_

"_I was fed as little as possible and just kept in the dark dungeons. I was visited by Malfoy and Bones once and we had an argument. They left, then returned a while after, bound and gagged me, then dragged me up to the top floor. Bones took me into a room and put me into one of the bathtubs in the bathroom. I was fed once, but it wasn't edible. Bones placed my wand tauntingly on a table opposite the bath."_

_Kingsley looked upon Malfoy with disgust._

"_All in favour of clearing the subject of all charges?" _

_No one raised their hands._

"_All in favour of conviction?" _

_Everyone put their hand up._

"_Subject will be sentenced to 50 years in Azkaban."_

_Hermione could see the Dementors gliding towards Malfoy, and smiled bitterly. He was taken away, and the next person was brought in._

"_Alonzo Horatio Bones, you have been brought here for charges such as abducting Hermione Jane Granger and holding her in such hostile conditions. Do you deny said charges?"_

"_No."_

_Kingsley did not, this time however ask the court whether they thought he should go free. _

"_You will be sentenced to 50 years in Azkaban."_

_This is how it went on, for the next five people._

**End of trial**

Hermione sighed. She lay in bed, thinking about recent events. She was in Sirius's bed at Grimmauld Place. This was because Professor McGonagall had given her permission to take another week off work to get her head together. Sirius was teaching for the day. She decided to pop downstairs to get a cup of coffee, seeing as it was already 12pm.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Remus and Harry sat at the table, reading newspapers and magazines.

"Hermione! Happy birthday!" Harry exclaimed, when he saw her walk in.

"Is it my birthday?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah! 5th December!"

"Oh...I hadn't known the date," she said quietly, eyes welling up with tears.

"Aw, don't cry," Remus said comfortingly, rising up and giving her a big hug.

"Yeah, we got you presents," Harry smiled.

"How come you're not in work?" Hermione suddenly asked.

"Oh...I got the day off for you," he said sheepishly.

"Aw! Thanks! Now where are them presents?"

"Cheered up pretty quick didn't you, eh!" Remus chuckled.

"_Accio Hermione's present."_

A small package flew towards Harry, and Remus ducked so that it wouldn't hit him in the head.

"Here you go," he said kindly, holding out the present. She unwrapped the package, and found a book, surprise surprise.

" 'Hogwarts: How to control those pesky kids'." Hermione burst into laughter. "Thanks Harry," she said, wiping her eyes of laughter tears.

"No problem! Now, Remus, give her your present!"

"My present is relatively smaller, but no doubt useful." He held out a small clock.

"What does it do?" she asked him curiously.

"It tells you if there's danger lurking around. If it vibrates, then obviously, you're in danger. It can also tell you if a loved one is in 'mortal peril'. It's a bit like the Weasley's clock, but smaller."

"Wow! Thank you so much!"

"It's okay," he grinned. "Wait 'til you see Sirius's present!" he winked.

Harry nudged him in the side. "Ow!"

Hermione cocked her eyebrow at them. "What did he get me?" she asked.

"You'll have to wait and see," Remus smiled mysteriously.

"But-!"

"You want breakfast, 'Mione?"

She looked incredulous. "You can _cook?_"

"Yeah, I'm just lazy," he smirked.

"Fine, you can cook me a nice ol' English breakfast then!" she taunted him.

"Fine," he said cheekily.

* * *

Hours had passed, and Sirius had arrived back to Grimmauld Place to see his girlfriend.

"Sirius!" she exclaimed, surprised. She was sat on the sofa with Harry and Remus, reading her new book. She sauntered towards him, not wanting to look too eager.

"Hey babe! Happy birthday!" Sirius saw her heading for him, so he swept her off her feet and kissed her passionately.

"Go upstairs and get changed. I'm taking you out."

"Ooh! Where?"

"It's a surprise," he smiled.

She rushed upstairs, excited and not at all bothered that the portrait of Mrs. Black was screaming once again. Some of her best clothes had been brought to Sirius's room. She smiled at Sirius's thoughtfulness, as she wouldn't have been able to go if she had nothing to wear. She chose to wear the same dress that she'd worn on their first date.

She quickly put on some natural make-up, used a spell to tackle her hair into elegant curls then hurried back downstairs. Sirius was already ready to go, dressed in a white button-up shirt, a black tie and black jeans.

"Ready?" he asked.

"I am indeed!"

"Come on then. Hold onto my arm. We're apparating," he winked. "Close your eyes too!"

Hermione grabbed onto his arm firmly, closed her eyes, and felt the familiar sensation of being squeezed through a rubber tube. Suddenly, the sensation had stopped.

"We're here!" he exclaimed. "I apologise for the fact that it's rather cold, but...here you are. You can open your eyes now," he chortled, noticing that her eyes were still shut.

"Oh my God!"

Sirius smiled affectionately, seeing the look on her face.

"Is this...the _Trevi Fountain_?" she asked, shell shocked. (A/N. The Trevi Fountain, or the Fontana di Trevi is the most famous fountain in Rome.)

"It is," he replied.

"Oh Sirius! I've always wanted to come here! Thank you so much!" she gushed. She ran up to him and hugged him, also giving him a peck on the cheek.

"Come on, we're going to the Rivadestra," he said, dragging her towards a small restaurant on the other side of the fountain.

They entered the restaurant, and were greeted by a short little man with a handlebar moustache.

"Buonasera," the short man said pleasantly. **(Good evening)**

"Ciao," Sirius replied. **(Hello)**

"Avete una prenotazione?" **(Do you have a reservation?)**

"Non parlo Italiano fluente," Sirius replied. "Parlo inglese." **(I don't speak fluent Italian. I speak English.)**

"Ah yes, no problemo," the man said in his strong Italian accent. "Do you have a reservation?" Sirius noticed that the man used a lot of hand gesturing.

"Yes, it's under 'Black'."

"Of course. Let me show you and your lovely lady to your seats."

"Grazie," Hermione said to him as he showed them where they'd be sitting. **(Thank you)**

The waiter merely smiled, before striding off to wait on another couple.

"Well, well, well! I didn't know you knew Italian!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Only the small words," she chuckled. "I'm not surprised you know some of it seeing as you can already speak fluent French!"

"I guess I'm not so full of surprises then..." he said, mocking sadness. _'Merlin, I just realised! Isn't that the same dress she wore on the date to Paris? She bloody looks stunning! She's amazing. Should I tell her tonight?'_

"Sirius?" she cut into his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh sorry, I was a million miles away! Thinking about...stuff."

"Ooh, like what?" she smirked mischievously.

"I bet you can guess," he said cheekily.

"Are you ready to order now?" The waiter had returned.

"Oh, yes please!" Hermione said. "I think I'll have..." she studied the menu, "the ravioli."

"I'll have that too," Sirius told him. "Could we also get a glass of champagne?"

"Sure," the waiter replied, and then rushed off.

"What's the champagne in aid of?"

"You'll see." The waiter had returned again with apparently, the finest champagne in Europe. "Thank you."

The waiter had once again left them alone.

"Hermione, there's something I need to tell you," Sirius told her. Hermione became anxious and prepared for the worst. He put his hand on top of hers, rubbing lazy circles on her thumb.

"I know we've been together for a while, and I know I'm a bit older than you...well, a lot older than you. But the thing is...I love you," he told her.

"Wow, I-I love you too..." she admitted.

"Really?" he grinned happily.

"Yeah!"

Sirius then opened the champagne, and as he did, the food had arrived.

They ate their food in a comfortable silence, sometimes stealing secret glances at each other.

When they'd finished, Sirius took her back to the fountain. As it had grown darker, the fairy lights had been switched on. It was so romantic. They sat carefully on the edge chatting away happily when Sirius interrupted Hermione.

"I know you enjoy talking," he chuckled as she swatted him playfully on the arm, "but I need to give you your present."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box.

"Oh my..."

"Shh," he quietened her, still sat next to her. "Now, I told you I loved you earlier, and I meant it. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're amazing; I really don't know what I'd do without you. Will you make me the happiest man on Earth, and marry me?"

**I know, I know, cliffie! I'm so evil! :)**

**But still! It's fun! **

**Read and review? tell me whether you thought it was too sappy or too soon?**

**Thankyou :)**

**Lovelovee!**

**Lauren. xx**


	10. Author's note

Hey guys!

It looks like there will be a lack of updates for a while, due to the fact that I have an incredible amount of schoolwork to get through these next few weeks. There are also exams I need to prepare for in the next two months. I'm sorry :

For the good news!

My French coursework is now done and dusted, and I'm pleased to say that altogether, I had 115/120 – A! It's only 25 of my marks though, but still! 

Love you all! Lauren. xx


	11. Chapter 10

****

I'm so sorry I haven't updated lately, but I'm back now! Enjoy x

* * *

"Wow...YES!" she exclaimed happily. Sirius beamed at her, and he swept her off her feet in a gentle hug. She wound her arms around his neck, lightly kissing down his jaw line.

"I really don't want to interrupt you from doing that, but can I put the ring on your finger now?" Sirius chortled. Hermione flushed scarlet and unwound her arms, holding out her hand.

He placed the ring on her finger and kissed her hungrily. "Shall we go back now?" he asked huskily.

"What do you plan on doing?" she replied, her voice changing to a somewhat aroused way.

"Well...why ask when I can show you?" he asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"C'mon, let's go back," she smirked.

* * *

Hermione and Sirius returned back to Grimmauld Place and hurried upstairs, Hermione in Sirius's arms, bridal style.

Sirius kicked his door open; obviously unable to open due to the girlfriend in his arms, carried her over to the bed and gently dumped her onto it. He turned around and took his wand, waved it and whispered few spells.

"There – we won't be interrupted now," he smirked.

She crawled over to him on her knees until she was face to face with him. She lightly kissed his face trailing kisses across his eyelids, across his jaws and down to his mouth. The sweet tender kiss turned into a hot fiery passionate kiss as they battle for dominance. Sirius let out a groan as he felt Hermione's hand tracing small circles across his chest and slowly unbuttoning his shirt. She let her perfectly manicured nail trace a line down his chest, loving the feel of the abs and skin tingling beneath her touch.

She left his hot mouth, leaving him groaning in protest but it soon turned into a moan, as Hermione licked her way downwards. Kissing down his broad chest and nibbling on his nipples and rubbing her hands against his jeans, which held a very aroused bulge that were reacting hard against her touch.

It was turn her to moan as she felt his large hands caressing her back and giving her butt a hard squeeze, where she let out a squeak. She giggled as Sirius gently pushed her back, she soon felt her dress slipping off and soon enough, she was bare naked. Sirius looked down at Hermione with her hair fanned out and her now dark eyes looking at him hungrily.

"Oh god...you're amazing. I love you," he whispered huskily. He trailed his long hands down towards her sex, parting her hair and rubbing against her small nub that was soon wriggling with pleasure. He loved the sound of his name coming from her mouth and he probed a long finger inside her making her scream in ecstasy.

"Oh God Sirius," she cried as she quickly undid his belt, freeing his hard shaft from his boxers. She loved the feel of it so hard and smooth and she started pumping him with her hands, "Mmm, I can't take any more of this!" Sirius grabbed Hermione's hands from his shaft and lifted them above her head. He led on top of her and quickly thrust inside her.

She screamed out his name as she he started thrusting inside her. She cried in ecstasy as the pace 

increased and became harder. She was desperate to have him inside her even more and she dug her heels on his butt pushing him deeper inside her. He thrust inside her and felt his climax coming, she was panting and then she was screaming out his name to the heavens as her muscles clamped onto his shaft and milking him intensely as she felt her body giving out to exhaustion. Sirius's body collapsed next to Hermione, and the lovers both fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Sirius awoke the next day, gently climbing out of the rather damp bed and climbed into his boxers. He glanced over to the peacefully sleeping figure lying in his bed and smiled, thinking of the previous evening. He strode over to the door and quietly opened it, exiting the room, taking one more glimpse at his sleeping fiancée.

"Morning Remus, Harry," Sirius said happily once he'd reached the kitchen. Remus and Harry were both sat at the table, chatting quietly and reading the _Prophet._

"Well, well!" Harry said. "How'd it go last night, mate?"

"Bloody awesome," Sirius replied.

"I guess she said yes then," Remus chuckled.

"Well no!" Sirius said sarcastically.

"Ah, congratulations Sirius!" Harry exclaimed, standing up to give him a 'manly' hug.

Remus went to shake his hand, but changed his mind and hugged him instead. "When d'you think you want the wedding and stuff?"

"I dunno, we didn't discuss much last night," Sirius smirked.

Remus smiled a knowing smile.

"Hmm...I don't really want to know. The thought of _that_, well you two doing it, sends shivers down my spine for Merlin's sake!" Harry shuddered.

"Shut up," Sirius burst out laughing. "Now...I need to make her breakfast in bed. Just 'cause I feel like it," he smiled dreamily.

"Ooh Sirius's caught the love bug!" Remus chuckled, while Harry imitated vomiting behind Sirius's back.

"Oi, it's not as if you two aren't in love!" Sirius exclaimed, quite frustrated at the two hypocrites laughing at him.

"I know, but you're Sirius Black! _The_ Sirius Black!"

"And...?"

"Agh, don't worry you idiot. Just don't fuck the girl about, alright?" Remus warned him.

"And if I do?" Sirius joked.

"And if you do?" they heard an angry voice come from the doorway.

Sirius froze, and in slow motion, turned around to see his fiancée's piercing gaze burning through him.

He gulped, and smiled guiltily at her.

"And if you do?" she repeated angrily.

"Er..."

"Hermione, he was joking," Remus told her firmly.

She turned her head to look at her ex DADA professor. "Is that right Sirius?"

"Yes it is, babe," Sirius confirmed, cowering under her stare.

"Okay. I'm just gonna make a cup of tea then head on up to the library," she said coldly.

"Okay babe. I'll pop up later, to read a bit. I fancy having a bit of a lazy day today. Harry, do you have work?"

"Oh yeah, sorry," Harry laughed, and walked out of the room, Hermione quickly following suit.

"Still gonna do that breakfast in bed thing, Padfoot?"

"Sort of, but it won't be breakfast in bed. It'll be breakfast-while-reading-in-the-library," Sirius chortled.

"Go on then! Get on with it! I'm not helping!" Remus teased.

"Bugger off then Mooney old pal."

Remus acquiesced, smiling on his way out.

That left Sirius in the room alone. He bustled around, wearing a flowery fuchsia apron, cooking his beloved fiancée breakfast. He hummed the latest _Goo Goo Dolls_ song, _I'll Be,_ quietly to himself.

_I'll be your crying shoulder,_

_I'll be love's suicide._

An hour later, and two burnt sausages later, Sirius knocked on the door of the ancient Black library, beaming to himself.

The door swung open, revealing a very irritated Hermione.

"What? You've interrupted my reading!" she scolded.

Sirius's smile dropped instantly and turned into a frown. "For your information Hermione, I've spent about an hour cooking this for you!" He held out the tray for her to accept.

"Oh...sorry," she said ashamedly, taking the tray.

"It's okay," Sirius replied quietly. "I'm just gonna leave this with you now – leave you in peace and all that."

With that, Sirius stormed off before Hermione could say another word.

* * *

**To apologise for the lack of updates, I'll post another chapter in a few hours! (:**

**I'd like a bit of feedback, seeing as I've not been writing for a while; has my writing improved in any way or has it worsened?**

**The chapter's a bit short, but it's better that nothing I'd assume. Thank you for all who are sticking by me - you don't know how much it means! Are you all enjoying the story?**

**- Lauren xx**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello! Sorry I couldn't update sooner, even though I promised to :( **

**I also forgot to thank one of my best friends, Lyn for writing the sex scene in the previous chapter. Thank you :)**

**Here's a short chapter for you. Don't think I could sleep peacefully 'til I'd given you one!**

* * *

A few hours later, and Sirius still hadn't calmed down. He was lying on his bed, lost in his thoughts.

He was quite pissed off with Hermione for being quite…irritated, though he knew he was being rather unreasonable with her. She was obviously annoyed about this morning's 'joke', and took it out on him before he'd managed to give her the breakfast.

_That's it - I give up today. She can come to me if she wants to apologise, _he thought.

Sirius studied his surroundings. His bedroom was that of a sixteen year old - posters of wizard bands, such as the Weird Sisters and posters of muggle women in skimpy clothing. He smirked at these; he knew how much these non moving picture used to annoy his parents.

Suddenly, he heard a knock on the door. His heart jumped; he hoped it was Hermione coming to apologise. He rushed over to open it, quickly attempting to compose himself before doing so. He wrenched the door open to find Remus's rather amused face staring at him.

"Sirius old pal, you take quite a while to answer the door don't you?" he chuckled.

"Shut up," Sirius snapped.

"Whoa! Calm down mate. What's up?"

Sirius grunted in reply and returned to his bed. His best friend followed, sitting gingerly on the edge of the grotty bed.

"You know, this room needs a bit of 'doing up'. Look how grimy it's become…you've most likely got rats and doxies hidden somewhere. How on Earth could Hermione consent to come in _here_?" Remus asked incredulously.

Sirius grunted once again.

"Smething happened?"

Sirius nodded sulkily and informed Remus of the day's events.

"Okay - just wait for her to come and see you. I don't think she's _that _stubborn, Padfoot," Remus told him after Sirius had finished. "Anyway, d'you fancy going out to a club tonight?"

Sirius cocked his eyebrow.

"**Not** to pick up girls, obviously."

"Alright then, I think I deserve a few drinks," Sirius mumbled.

* * *

The music blared from all sides, muggle music pumping through the two Marauders' heads.

"I'm too old for this shit," Sirius shouted at Remus over what could only be described as noise. **(A/N. Notice the Lethal Weapon suggestion? :D)**

"You're right! Shall we go to the Three Broomsticks instead?"

"Aye come on, let's go."

They both left the club and looked for the nearest apparition point. They found one, in a dark alleyway; two cracks, and they'd both gone.

The two reappeared near the Shrieking Shack. They briefly took in their surroundings: the darkness and air around them, biting into the exposed flesh, and wind howling in their ears.

They trekked through the coldness towards the pub, protectively holding their cloaks around themselves.

"Bloody 'ell, I didn't know the weather was _this_ bad," Sirius muttered to himself.

"What?" Remus asked; his voice had risen slightly so he could be heard over the piercing howls of the wind.

"Don't worry," Sirius replied loudly.

The both of them carried on, not speaking to one another. They finally reached the pub in what seemed like hours later, letting the warmth hitting them full force as they entered.

As soon as they went in, Remus sensed straight away that something bad would occur that night. He spotted four women giggling and waving at the two - Remus groaned inwardly. Admittedly, the women were very attractive. Blonde, tall, but they rather seemed like clones. Typical Sirius-like girls.

"Sirius, get the drinks," Remus ordered.

"Arlight." Sirius had already noticed the females, giving them the 'eye'.

Remus sat at the back of the bar, as far away from the girls as possible. Sirius strolled towards Remus with the drinks in hand, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well well - take a look at those lovely ladies, eh!" he said.

His friend sneered at him; he said, "Well well Sirius - don't you have a fiancée back at home?"

"Yeah…what's your point? I'm not exactly going to take them home am I?"

"Well I dunno, you've kinda got a track record."

"Yeah I know," SIrius grinned.

"Nothing to be proud of," the werewolf growled.

"Calm down now, and enjoy your drink."

"Me calm down? I think you were stupid to ask Hermione to marry you, and I doubt you'll keep it in your fucking pants to stay faithful!" All eyes were on them now.

"What are you all looking at?!" Remus shouted, spittle flying from his mouth. The customers quickly went back to their drinks.

"Remus! I think I should bloody be getting you home now!"

"I can get home by myself."

"I'm sure you can, but I'm off home anyway. Make it up with 'Mione and all," Sirius smiled.

"Good. Now, get me home."

* * *

Sirius arrived back home at 12am , worn out. He'd gotten Remus back to the house safely, then took a small walk around London, thinking of what'd happened in the last few days. He thought about how he and Hermione would be returning to Hogwarts soon, and he needed to arrange for them to have their own sleeping headquarters, if Professor McGonagall didn't mind.

_Wedding soon. Whoa. Me? Sirius Black?_

**What, you scared?**

_No…I'm not a coward! I love her. She would be so bad as a mother either._

**Good.**

And that's how he spent his night, until of course, 12am. Planning the rest of his life.

When he'd arrived home, he'd resolved to sort out his bedroom. He assumed that Hermione would be sleeping in her old room tonight, because of the disagreement. Then again, he didn't mind, seeing as the room was…disgusting, to say the very least.

--

The next morning, at approximately 9am, Sirius could be found bustling around his bedroom, muttering the old spell or two, and cleaning - the muggle way. Hermione sauntered in, rubbing her eyes, wondering what the commotion was that awoke her.

"S-Sirius? What's happening?"

"Hey babe. I'm cleaning," Sirius said.

"Well I know that, but why?"

"'cause you don't deserve a crappy room like this!"

"How do you know I've even forgiven you, huh?" a small smile was playing on her lips.

"Well, how could you not forgive the amazing Sirius Black?" He approached her carefully, and wrapped his arms around her waist when he realised she wasn't intending on backing away. He kissed her tentatively, allowing her to deepen it if she wanted to. Her hand ran through his clean brown hair, and rested at the nape of his neck. His erection was growing harder and pressing into her belly button. She pulled away, and smirked.

"Don't you have some cleaning to do?" she asked, walking away, leaving Sirius totally speechless.

"So d-does that mean I'm forgiven?"

"Yes, yes it does," she called. "I'm gonna take a shower," she giggled.

Sirius growled in response, knowing she was teasing him. _Bloody sexy witch, _he thought.

* * *

**There you go! Also, I'm thrilled with the story alerts & faves that I've suddenly been getting! Keep 'em coming ;) haha.**

**Love you all! xx**


End file.
